A Youthful Daydream Away
by JoyceeLunaa
Summary: Gaara and Lee are falling deeply in love, but hard times are coming for both.  Poor Lee will do everything to make people Realize how much they need each other! contains YAOI  GaaraLee, KankuKiba, TemaShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy ^^ this is my very first fanfiction ever ****yay!**

**I wanted to write this for a long loooong time, but I just didn't without any reason…**

**ANYWAYS **

**It's a Naruto story and it's mostly about Lee x Gaara, and may contain other couples if this story will continue (AKA,, I neeeed reviews XD)**

**Also the story takes place a little after the 2 years when Naruto left with Jiraiya.**

**Disclaimer: I donnot own Naruto (sadly enough T_T) or any of the characters or scenes which may be in the anime or manga… XD ALSO it contains YAOI stuff (Little bit of lemon,, but don't count of hard lemon ((yet)) ) so if you don't like that than don't read it ^^**

**Here it goes ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Finally, you've come back!<span>

'9997… 9998… 9999….10000,'Lee counted softly while doing push-ups on his thumbs.

After that, he let himself fall down on the grass and stayed there for a little longer.

The Beautiful Beast of Konoha had been training since he had woken up, he didn't even had breakfast yet.

But Lee didn't feel the need to stand up and go home, it was nice weather and he was comfy lying in the cool training field thinking of…

NO! He wasn't thinking of some red-haired guy, who became the Kazekage and… hmmm…

Lee shook his hand to get Gaara out of his head.

Yeah, there were some troubles when they had first met with crushing his left arm and leg in the chunin exams, but that was years ago.

And he didn't blame him for anything, it actually got him to train even more!

Slowly, Lee was falling to sleep, while he thought of a memory he loved so much…

_~~Flashback~~_:

It was a year after Naruto left, when the new Kazekage came to Konoha and Lee, with his youthful spirit, stood at the gate waiting for Gaara-kun, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun and their escorts to arrive.

He could already see them running towards the village and a wide smile crossed Lee's face.

He was happy that Gaara-kun was coming again, he hadn't seen him in such a long time!

Hell, he didn't even congratulated him on becoming Kazekage!

And soon they stood in front of him and Lee, the gentleman he was, walked up to Gaara-kun and shook his hand saying: 'Congratulations Gaara-k… Kazekage-sama!'

Gaara nodded shyly and Lee wondered what it was that had become different about him since the last time?

After that Gaara-kun had to go to a meeting with Tsunade-sama and Lee had started training again.

'I guessed you'd be here,' a similar voice spoke and Lee looked op from hitting the tree to see Gaara walking towards him.

'Gaara-kun! Is you meeting over already?'Lee asked while smiling his youthful smile.

Gaara nodded and stood in front of him, Lee was a little bigger than him.

'I,' the redhead started but stayed silent after that. Lee was confused.

'What is it? Kazekage-same?' He asked politely and Gaara looked up at him.

'I wanted to say… sorry again,' he silently whispered and Lee was surprised. 'For the pain I have caused you back then.' Gaara-kun stayed silent again, but he looked like he was struggling with his emotions, so Lee put up his thumb and shouted with his eyes filled with tears of joy: 'It's the BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!'

Gaara looked even more confused now and Lee let his head hung dramatically while muttering: 'Never mind Kazekage-sama.'

At that, Gaara smiled a really, really tiny smile, but it made Lee feel so warm inside that he had made Gaara happy and for a moment he was wondering why he felt so… strange and yet so good?

Then he knew, he loved Gaara.

'May I say another thing, Lee?' Gaara asked the bob haired boy and looked towards the sky.

'Of course, Kazekage-sama,' Lee shouted joyful.

'You are… a nice friend, Lee.' At that Lee pulled Gaara into a hug and he never ever ever ever wanted to let Gaara go.

~~_end of flashback~~_

And now, Gaara-kun was finally coming again! Lee was so happy and he jumped up to go make breakfast for himself and his loudly groaning stomach.

* * *

><p>Those boring meetings, it was probably the most awful part of being the Kazekage.<p>

But he liked that he was the leader of his village and he wanted to do everything he could for his people. All because Naruto had learned him this.

Too bad his friend wasn't in Konoha, but he wasn't the only one he wanted to see.

It was after the meeting and Gaara was back in the apartment he and his siblings were staying in at the moment.

Temari was about to leave to go see Shikamaru and Kankuro, as always, was teasing her with it.

'Just admit it! You like the guy!'He smirked once again and Temari gave him a deadly stare.

'Every time we're in Konoha, you are gonna see him,' he teased again and Temari trew a shuriken at his head, to bad she missed it.

'Shut up you idiot!' she yelled at him and turned to me with a motherly expression on her face.

'I'll see you at dinner,' she softly stroke the hair out of my face as she always did and, even though I would never admit it to her, I liked it when she did that.

'I'm gonna search for Rock Lee,' I pronounced them and they both smiled add me.

My siblings were happy for me that I had friends around here I couldn't wait to see.

Kankuro muttered something about going out for some food and we all took off.  
>While walking in the crowded streets of Konoha I was thinking of were Lee could be.<p>

First I checked the training grounds, after that I went to his dojo and even looked in Naruto's favorite Ramenshop but he was nowhere to be found.

He wouldn't be on a mission, would he? Gaara felt the strange need to grip his hair and pull at it when someone called for him.

'Kazekage-sama!' It was Gai-sensei, just the person he needed.

'Hello,' Gaara greeted a little coldly, but Maito Gai stayed cool and smiled at him with the same expression Lee copied from him.

'You looked a little desperate, is everything alright?' Gai asked him and Gaara nodded.

'Well, I was searching for Lee, but I can't find him,' Gaara said en felt the need to struggle Lee's favorite teacher if he wouldn't tell him where Lee was, right now…

'Ah! My beautiful and strong student is in his apartment, I just went by,'he smiled and Gaara nodded happily.

After thanking Gai he almost ran to the apartment of Lee and knocked a little too hard on the door.

'Hai, hai! I'm coming,' Lee spoke while opening the door and his face turned into surprise as he looked at Gaara.

'Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you'd be coming today! I thought it was next week!' Lee said joyful as he pulled Gaara into a hug.

And for a reason Gaara didn't understand himself he wanted Lee to not let go, so he put his arms around the green, taller man.

'I'm glad to see you to, Lee,' Gaara softly spoke in Lee's shoulder and he felt Lee gasp in surprise again.

Lee pulled away, which Gaara didn't like, and asked if he wanted to come inside.

Gaara nodded and the men walked inside, standing in front of the kitchen while Lee started to make some thee.

'So how have you been, Kazekage-sama?' Lee asked and Gaara felt a little urge to yell.

'Lee, we're friends, right?' He asked and saw lee stopping with what he was doing and slowly turning around to look at him.

'Yes.'

'Than stop calling me Kazekage. I don't want my friends to call me that.'

Lee seemed relieved and he smiled shyly at Gaara, which made Gaara's mouth get dry.

He liked the way Lee looked right now and felt the need to… kiss him?

Slowly he shook his head, Lee had been in his thoughts for a long time now, and I made him wonder if Lee wasn't a part of his mental change as well.

'Gaara-kun,' Lee spoke up softly and his eyes looked into Gaara's when he walked towards him.

'I've missed you,' he whispered when he stood in front of him. 'And I have been waiting a year now to tell you this.' Gaara's heart started pounding really fast and he knew that it wasn't from Shukaku, not this time.  
>'I love you, Gaara-kun.' Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him closer to put his lips gently onto Gaara's. At first Gaara felt a little frozen, but then his arms found their way around Lee's waist and he opening his mouth so Lee could push his tong into it.<p>

Their tongs where all over each other and one of Lee's hands gripped in his hair and pushed Gaara a little roughly against the wall.

Gaara moaned. It felt so sweet. But Lee broke their kiss apart and both of them were panting a little.

'I missed you to, Lee,' Gaara spoke and he was trying to say it in a sweet tone, but he didn't know if he managed that. Obvious that was enough for Lee already and he pushed his lips a little harder on Gaara's, who immediately opened his mouth.

Gaara's hands had gripped around Lee's hips while Lee pulled Gaara's shirt out, so he could let his hands feel the hot skin from his beloved redhead.

While from Gaara and Lee let both escaped some moans and groans they made their way to the couch in the living room and Lee had threw them upon it.

After another short moment of catching breath Gaara had made sure to pull off Lee's jumpsuit and his own pants, so they were both laying in their boxers.

Lee was on top of Gaara and softly made a mark at Gaara's collarbone, but after another moan of Gaara he let his lovely redhead bite in his own neck to make a mark as well.

Gaara felt so good, but was too scared to do more, and Lee felt that.

'We can stop, if you want,' he asked and Gaara felt a little torn up between his feelings.

He _wanted _Lee really, really badly. But he was also not ready to do more.

Lee yawned which made Gaara melt even more. After that Lee laid beside him on the small couch and put his arm around his love.

Gaara sniffed the scent of Lee's body, it smelled really sweet and nice.

And both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter ^^ <strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar and stuff isn't prefect or something, I'm not English or American so.. **

**Ehmm if you want more… well press the button! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing **_shinigamigirl93 and Oshu_

**I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

**This contains some **_**more**_** Lemon Yaoi stuff, so if you don't like that, skip it or don't read this (why do click on it then o.O?) and some stupid cursing stuff (I'm no fan of what I said in this story T_T)**

**ehm, can be that you got a mail which said that i uploaded this chapter once before,, but I had to editstuff this,, so i deleted it X'D sorrrrry!**

**Here it goes! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Raindrops in a Lovely Night<span>

He yawned while walking down the road.

Damn, he was bored and actually didn't feel hungry, even though he said that to his siblings.

Kankuro missed Kiba.

But the damn mutt was on a mission, at least that's what one of his escorts told him.

The puppeteer felt the need to start screaming but he would get a lot of weird looks if he did so…

He had been walking around for quite some time trough the busy streets of Konoha when it started raining. GREAT! That's just what I needed to make it a complete disaster, he yelled mentally at himself.

Man, he didn't feel for it to go to the apartment were Temari would shout at him for being wet, so he decided to just walk a little longer.

The streets were totally empty in ten minutes and it didn't bother Kankuro, he did not need the wondering stares from people just because he looked somewhat depressed.

When he walked around the corner in the street with the favorite Ramenshop of that Uzumaki kid, his heart dropped.

There he stood at the end of the street and Kankuro started running towards him.

Just when Kiba turned around he jumped upon him and both fell on the ground while Kankuro pressed his lips on Kiba's.

The Inuzuka was kept in surprise for a few seconds but opened his mouth and he and his love kept a little dominance fight with their tongues.

His hands were all over Kankuro and Kankuro couldn't wait to rip of Kiba's clothes.

But when his hands gripped Kiba's pants he remember where he was and roughly pushed Kiba away.

Kiba looked confused but after a few blinks seemed to remember it to.

The men stood up and walked towards each other and Kankuro was a little out of balance when Kiba hugged him and softly whispered in his ear: 'I missed you a facking lot.'

He melted and Kankuro put his own arms around Kiba's waist and pulled him a little closer.

'Don't facking ever stay away for so long again!' His love growled.

They hadn't seen each other in seven months and Kankuro had felt shattered without him.

Hell, they had secretly been together for two years and one month!

'C'mon, before you'll actually catch a cold,' Kiba said and let him go. 'My house is just a few streets away, remember.' He gave Kankuro a wolf-like smile.

The puppeteer nodded and grabbed his hand and they strolled towards the Inuzuka's house in the rain.

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up from the raindrops ticking at the window in Lee's living room.<p>

Trying not to wake up Lee he got up from the couch and walked towards the window and grabbed his pants from the floor to put them on.

He wondered about the way he felt. Gaara felt more than happy, like when he was around Naruto he was happy. But this feeling was so much more…

Maybe this was what love felt like, but he wasn't really sure. Lee had said it so easily to him.

'_I love you, Gaara-kun.'_

The shivers went through his body and he felt like he got weak, it made him feel so…

**Makes you feel good, huh?**

Get out of my head, Shukaku, I don't need you right now.

**You wanna tear this guy to shreds right? **

What? Don't talk about Lee like that! He's… different!

**Yeah, yeah… you could wish. He'll use you, just like all the other people and dump ya in a trashcan Ha Ha Ha!**

Get out! He won't! Lee is a good person! I… I…

**You.. what? Admit it Gaara, you haven't changed a single bit! You still want to murder out everybody who looks at you!**

I don't! Naruto has taught me different!

**Pff, whatever you want, little brad. That Naruto isn't here to help you this time.**

Shukaku was silent after that and Gaara was confused even more.

Did he really not change at all? Could he still kill someone in cold blood, even Lee?

Gaara put his hands against his face and felt the need to scream and cry at the same time.

'Gaara-kun? Are you alright?' a soft voice spoke with a sleepy tone and Gaara felt a pair of arms wrapping around his chest and arms.

'Ye… yes, everything is perfect,' he whispered but Gaara's voice sounded different.

'O, Gaara-kun!'Lee sounded more awake and pulled Gaara a little closer to put his head on Gaara's shoulder. 'Is it… Did I do something wrong?'

'What? No Lee! Of course not!' Gaara yelled and he turned around in his loves arms.

'What is it then?'

'I…,'Gaara mumbled but he didn't wanna tell Lee about Shukaku who talked to him in his head an awfully lot. 'I just wanna go home now.'

Lee locked his eyes into Gaara's and they both stared at each other for a long time.

'Okay,' Lee whispered and he looked worried which made Gaara feel bad about himself.

'It really has nothing to do with you,' he spoke and put one of his hands on Lee's cheek to comfort him and Lee smiled a little at him.

Then he put his lips gently onto Gaara's, but before he could open his mouth Lee had already pulled away, which Gaara didn't like as much.

'I'll come pick you up after your meeting tomorrow,' Lee smiled happily at him and Gaara nodded with a tiny smile and left Lee's apartment.

It was late in the evening when Gaara opened the door of the apartment and Temari rushed over to him.

'Welcome back, Gaara,' she said but still seemed worried. 'Have you seen Kankuro?'

Gaara shook his hand and Temari signed deeply.

'Damn it, he said to only grab some food!' she angrily said and Gaara wondered if Shikamaru didn't freak out of her change in moods sometimes?

'Anyway, was it nice to see Rock Lee again?' his big sister then asked him and Gaara nodded when a little smile got on his face again.

'What did you do?' She asked when walking to the kitchen to poor some tee in a cup.

Gaara felt that his cheeks got red and started to stare out their window, once again.

'Just played a little,' he said softly and could practically hear Temari thinking "WTF?".

* * *

><p>At the Inuzuka's house Kiba and Kankuro kicked out their drowned shoes and Akamaru jumped on top of Kankuro to lick his face.<p>

'Ak.. Akamaru! Get off of me! Stop licking to! I don't think Kiba wants to lick me after you're done with me!' he smirked and the big dog got of him and walked out of the room again.

'I thought you were on a mission,' Kankuro spoke a little offended towards Kiba, who raised his eyebrows and walked to the kitchen.

'No, I was with them, but they didn't need me anymore so I got to go home and see you a little earlier!' A huge smile was on his face and Kankuro grabbed it and put his lips on Kiba's.

Kiba opened his mouth and soon he had pushed Kankuro against the freezer and had his hands all over him.

'Wait, Kiba,' Kankuro huffed and Kiba looked at him. 'So your sis and mom aren't home?'

Kiba shook his head.

'And when do they come back?'

'Not for a few days,' Kiba said with eyes full of lust and he didn't look like he could wait any longer.

'Good,' Kankuro muttered and they kissed again and were a little harsh on pulling each other's clothes of. Kiba's mom and sister knew about them since a year and were the only ones who did, Kiba and Kankuro knew how people could react to gay guys, so they kept their mouths shot.

Soon they had made their way to Kiba's bedroom and Kankuro had thrown Kiba on his bed.

Kiba looked rather vulnerable and the dogboy looked up at him.

Kankuro's eyes looked at Kiba's naked body and Kiba got annoyed.

'It's not like you haven't seen it before! C'mon! I want you!' he yelled and Kankuro smirked when he threw himself upon Kiba and started kissing his lovers neck and bite a little in it as well. Kiba moaned and that made Kankuro want him even more so he quickly made his way down to Kiba's cock.

Kiba moaned again when Kankuro took it in his mouth and started to suck at it, and Kiba put his legs around Kankuro's waist and his hands grabbed in Kankuro's hair.

Kankuro sucked a little harder to get a louder response of Kiba, but stopped when Kiba screamed: 'Aah, s-so good!'

Kankuro pulled away from Kiba's dick and Kiba screamed in frustration when he couldn't come and cursed at Kankuro.

'Why did you stop!' He yelled in the end en Kankuro smiled at him.

'I want some fun to.'

Kiba groaned and let go of Kankuro so he could jump on top of him and started to scratch and bite him around his neck and chest.

'Feels much better,' Kankuro teased Kiba and gasped a little when Kiba bite harder and made his way down as well.

But Kankuro didn't let Kiba go that far so he grabbed the guys junk and started pumping, which made Kiba weak and they switched places so Kankuro was once again on top.

'M-more!' he moaned and Kankuro smirked again.

'Beg for it,' he whispered in his loves ear and Kiba growled at him which made the puppeteer chuckle a little, but he got the dog were he wanted after another few pumps.

'Please, Kankuro! I need m-more!' Kiba begged and Kankuro stopped pumping and flipped Kiba around.

'What the?'Kiba screamed and Kankuro laughed.

'Let's try doggy style again, we haven't done that one in a while,' he softly whispered in Kiba's ear, he earned a moan in return and Kiba got on his hands and knees.

Just what Kankuro wanted.

Afterwards the two of them fell on the bed and Kankuro had put his arms around him.

'I… want more,' Kiba said and they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lee jumped out of bed, hit the shower and got dressed in his jumpsuit to run out of the building.<p>

And there he found his sensei, Tenten and Neji who looked like they were going on a mission… without him?

'Gai-sensei?' Lee asked confused an Gai smiled at him.

'Ahh! Lee, we we're about to come to you!'

'What's going on, sensei?' Lee asked more precisely and Tenten answered.

'We're sent on a mission with the three of us,' she said and sounded a little regretting.

'Ah…' Lee said and Gai put his hand on his shoulder.

'Don't bother Lee!' he spoke and Lee looked up at him to see his Sensei crying, again. 'It's a simple mission and now you can train more!'

Lee nodded with a huge smile and his teammates looked surprised at him.

'OK! Good luck with your mission!' Lee yelled and started to run towards the tower. 'I gonna see Gaara-kun!'

And left his team even more confused with Gai saying something about "must be power of youth…?"

Lee was fast at the tower and waited 'till Gaara came out.

'Gaara-kun!' Lee waved at him and Gaara walked towards him and pulled him in a hug, which surprised Lee totally.

'I've missed you,' Gaara whispered in his ear so nobody who would see them could hear it. 'Please, don't think it was your fault.' He talked about last night.

'Of course not,' Lee said and put his arms around Gaara as well and felt happy, at least until…

'FAGS!' 'FAGOTS!' 'GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE FACKING GAYS!'

Gaara and Lee let each other go and some people came running towards them, throwing with kunai at them.

They didn't expect that and Lee got one in his face, while Gaara, luckily, had his automatic shield.

Lee got really angry about it and Gaara as well.

'What's your problem? It's the power of Youth!' Lee yelled mad at them and those guys just laughed at him.

'What's wrong with us hugging each other?' Gaara asked in silence at Lee, but Lee was too busy watching those stupid guys coming towards them.

And when they started throwing kunai and shuriken towards them Lee nor Gaara held back anymore.

Lee was ready to kick those damn asses.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! Lee kick their fucking asses until they can't even sit on it anymore!<strong>

**I really didn't like to type those things… but I kinda had to…**

**Hehe I hope to get reviews again ^^?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx for reviewing and stuff **shinigamigirl93 and LunaMoonMaan!

**So here's another chapter, so you can finally see if Lee kicked their damn butts!**

**Here it goes! ~u~**

Chapter 3: Confusion with clouds

'I wish I had used my Lotus moves,' Lee growled when he softly put a cold towel on Gaara's cheek.  
>'Calm down, will you?'<br>'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU!' Lee screamed in anger.  
>Gaara had never seen Lee look so pissed before, but he didn't completely understand why he was so angry, so those guy wanted to fight with them and scolded a bit, what was the big deal? He had made sure that his automatic shield also protected Lee, even though that meant he got some punches to because the shield couldn't protect them both at the same time. In the end, there was nothing left of those idiots, it was a wonder Lee had left them a live!Gaara signed.<br>'Lee, this are just a few scratches,' Gaara said but Lee looked furious at him.  
>'<em>Scratches? Scratches?<em>' He said when they heard the door opening and closing and Temari walked in.  
>'What happened to you… two?' she asked in surprise when she saw them sitting at the couch.<br>Maybe they looked more worse than Gaara had thought and he looked closely at Lee again.  
>He had some serious cuts around his left eye and his left arm was bleeding really badly, but Gaara figured that may be of what he had once done to him, which made him worry.<br>'C'mon, I'll fix you guys up,' Temari said and put away the food she had bought for dinner. 'O, by the way, has one of you seen Kankuro?'

'I guess that was all,' Gaara's sister said and Lee smiled at her, but the anger was still in his eyes.  
>'Thank you,' Gaara said towards her and Temari's eyes seemed to fill with happiness… or at least he guessed that was the correct feeling.<br>Lee, who had the upper part of his jumpsuit pulled off together with his bandages so Temari could fix up his arm, looked at Gaara and he wondered wherefore.  
>'Are you alright?' the redhead asked and he was really worried, which made Shukaku's words float into his head again.<br>The guy across him nodded his head while he put his jumpsuit on again and Gaara couldn't help but look at the scar he had on his left arm. It made him feel so mad at himself!  
>'Don't,' Lee said and his voice was really cold, which was also something Gaara never heard from him before. Temari looked at them from across the room and Gaara saw her eyebrows raise a little.<br>'I… ,'Gaara started but Lee waved with his hand to stop him from talking.  
>Maybe he didn't want to talk about it with Temari in the room, or something.<br>'I'm gonna look for Kankuro,' Temari said as if she thought the same as Gaara and she got out.  
>Gaara waited a few seconds before he decided to ask it.<br>'What is wrong?'  
>Lee didn't look up at Gaara, but just stared at his arm while wrapping it up, even though it seemed like he didn't do it right.<br>'Lee? Tell me, please?' How many times did Gaara said "please"? Practically never! Yet Lee still refused to look up at Gaara, but he stopped the attempts to wrap his bandage up.  
>He couldn't take it and walked to Lee and stopped in front of him.<br>'Lee, look at me, please?'Gaara begged and he gently grabbed Lee's sweet face in his hands and forced him to look at him.  
>But he was lightly shocked when he saw that Lee was on the very edge of crying.<br>'What's wrong? Lee, please speak to me!' Gaara pulled him up and hugged the far more taller man.  
>'I… I just…,'Lee stammered before breaking into tears and he started crying on Gaara's shoulder.<br>'I just… hoped that… people wo-wouldn-n't react… like that!'  
>Gaara was confused. What did he mean?<br>'They were just a few guy, you know,' Gaara said and Lee looked down on him with tears steaming over his cheeks.  
>'No Gaara, there are lots of more people who don't like guys that are in love with other guys!'<br>'Why? What's wrong with it?'  
>'I don't know, Gaara, I don't know,' Lee whispered with a broken voice and he started crying onto Gaara's shoulder again.<p>

* * *

><p>'SHIKAMARU!'<br>O, no, this would become far to troublesome for Shikamaru. He knew Ino wanted to tell him something she thought was really important, but Shikamaru didn't care about stupid gossips.  
>'Can't you slow down one second if I wanna tell you something?' she asked a little annoyed when she caught up on him, but she was fas to bouncy to be really angry with him.<br>Damn he had know Ino for way to long, Shikamaru thought while shaking his head.  
>'What is it then?' He asked and couldn't help but smile at his friend.<br>'You'll never guess who I saw hugging each other at the Hokage tower!' she screamed enthusiastically and Shikamaru pulled playfully at her hair to slow her down a bit.  
>'Tell me,' he said in an annoyed tone, but Ino knew him way to good to know that he was just pretending he didn't care at all, Shikamaru wanted to know it a little bit.<br>'Lee and Gaara!' she yelled out and Shikamaru put a finger to his mouth so she would be more quiet.  
>'For real?' he asked interested. 'Like… a love hug? Or?'<br>'Yes, yes, yes!' she said and waves with her hands really fast. 'Like a couple! It was really cute!'  
>Shikamaru gazed at her for a few seconds before he progressed it.<br>'Gaara? Hm, didn't thought he'd be gay, 'he said while stroking his chin. 'But I thought Lee had a crush on Sakura?'  
>'Apparently not,' Ino said with a smile while they walked down the street where Shikamaru lived in.<br>They stopped in front of his house and Shikamaru put his hands in the pockets of his pants.  
>'I'm happy for them,' the lazy genius said and Ino looked at him with huge eyes. 'Al least they're happy, right?'<br>'Hm, I don't know, Shika,' she said with little worry. 'They got yelled at by some weird guys.'  
>Shikamaru got worried to. Gaara was the Kazekage and Lee his friend, after all.<br>'I'll check upon them,' he announced to Ino and she smiled at him.  
>'Yeah,' she said and hugged him happily. Shikamaru was surprised, Ino didn't hug him very often so he put his arms around her as well and soon they let go.<br>'I'll see you tomorrow then,' she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she walked away.  
>Shikamaru gazed at her back. What was going on in her mind? And why the kiss?<br>He put his hands on the back of his head and smiled. Ino had her weird yet sweet moments.

* * *

><p>Lee and Gaara stared at each other and Lee had finally stopped with crying.<br>But he didn't feel any better, he felt even worse, he felt embarrassed about crying in front of his love.  
>Gaara softly stroke his cheek while Lee sniffed a bit.<br>'Don't worry about anything, we just don't tell people,' Gaara said to him.  
>'No! I want people to know I love you, Gaara-kun,' Lee said silently and looked into Gaara's eyes.<br>Gaara nodded and he stretched out a little so he could kiss Lee.  
>And Lee wanted to cry again but also wanted Gaara's taste in his mouth again, so he let his tongue slide over Gaara's lips and begged him to open his mouth, which he did.<br>Lee put his tongue in Gaara's mouth and then pushed his lover against a wall.  
>The green dressed boy had his hands all over him and he felt Gaara gasp a little while he deepened their kiss.<br>One of Lee's hands grabbed Gaara's hand and he locked their fingers and put them above their heads.  
>He felt the other hand of Gaara on his cheek and Lee pulled the redheads shirt out to stroke his bare chest.<br>Soon he felt his knees get weak and he pulled Gaara with him to the ground to sit down.  
>They separated and were breathing roughly.<br>Gaara took Lee's left arm, looked at the bandage around it and then looked at Lee's face again.  
>'Can I take it off?' he asked and Lee felt the urge to hit Gaara, but he could never to that.<br>'No,' Lee said with no emotion, drew his arm out of his hand and started kissing Gaara again.  
>But Gaara broke apart soon.<br>'Please, Lee,' he said and Lee bite on his lip, when he said please it was hard to say no to him.  
>'N… No, Gaara-kun,' Lee said but didn't look at him anymore. He didn't need to see how he felt about it.<br>'But- ' Gaara started but Lee pulled him in another heated kiss were he couldn't saw no to.  
>Gaara gulped a little but stick his tongue in Lee's mouth and Lee wanted to tear of his pants.<br>So he gripped at his pants, but Gaara seemed to freeze and even though he didn't want to, Lee pulled back.  
>'Let's just stop here, then,' Lee said and they stood up and put their shirts on.<p>

A few minutes later, Lee went out to walk around Konoha. He just felt the need to think a little.  
>But it didn't really work, because there were way to many people out today so it was a miracle that he could hear his own thoughts.<br>'Lee? Lee! LEE!' Lee looked around to see who shouted his name when he saw Shikamaru coming towards him.  
>'Come with me for a second,' the spike haired guy said and Lee nodded.<br>They walked away from the busy streets onto some hill were Shikamaru always laid to watch the clouds. Lee envied him. He wished he could lay down and watch clouds so he could get his thoughts organized. He signed a little.  
>'Finally,' Shikamaru said with a yawn and he looked at Lee.<br>'What is it?'Lee asked without his cheerful spirit he normally had, which gave him a weird stare from Shikamaru.  
>'Well, I,' he began and rubbed the back of his neck ,'just wanted to tell you that Ino and I know about you and Gaara.'<br>Lee's eyes got huge and he didn't know what to say. Were Ino and Shikamaru against it?  
>Or did he wanna hit him now or something? Maybe he wanted to blackmail him…<br>'We're totally behind you.' Wait, what? Lee looked up in surprise and a smile crossed his face again.  
>'Really?' he asked while starting to jump up and down.<br>Shikamaru nodded with a smile at him and put his hand on Lee's shoulder.  
>'So, if something happens, you'll let me know, right?'<br>Lee nodded with a youthful smile and he felt his youthful energy filling his body.  
>'OK! Then I'll go training again!' Lee screamed enthusiastically and he ran off. 'Thanks a lot, Shikamaru!'<br>He felt really happy that there were people who were happy for him!

* * *

><p>The lazy genius just stared at Lee who run away way more happy than when he saw him a little earlier. Shikamaru shook his head en chuckled while watching Lee jump around, running to the training grounds.<br>Lee seemed to understand that being in love with a guy sure was troublesome, but Shikamaru new Lee would do anything to make his "precious person" happy, so he just signed and lay down to watch the clouds floating around.

* * *

><p><strong>That was that chapter then ^^<strong>

**I wanted to do some variations by putting Shikamaru and Ino in it to, so look forward to see some other people as well.  
>I''l put some more action in it soon :)<br>**

**He he, but therefore I need some reviews first so press the button ^^ !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnx for reviewing **_LunaMoonMaan shinigamigirl93 _**& **_jojoEdward _**Really appreciate it  
><strong>**I was suffering from a headache and writing FF didn't make it feel better X'D  
><strong>**Ow, yeah! If you don't like that I put a lot of characters in it, let me know ^^  
><strong>**Or about something else, just tell me and I'll try working on it!**

**Here it goes ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Sister Talk and a Fight <span>

It had been two days since Kankuro had disappeared and Temari was really worried now.  
>And when she came back in the apartment with Gaara sitting on the floor with closed eyes and his head put against the wall, she really wondered what was going on?<br>'Gaara? What is it?' her big sister instincts reacted and she rushed to her baby brother and put a hand on his forehead.  
>He didn't feel like he was having a fever or something.<br>'I… just don't get Lee,' Gaara whispered with his eyes still closed and Temari was a little surprised, what was going on between those two?  
>'C'mon,' she said an helped Gaara getting up and brought him to his room to put him on the bed. Gaara put one hand on his forehead and a little flash of pain wandered over his face.<br>'Headache?' Temari guessed and Gaara nodded once.  
>That meant Shukaku and Temari crossed her fingers that Gaara would keep it under control.<br>'I'll make you some tea,' she said and walked out of the room.  
>Gaara didn't come out of his room until next morning and he still looked sleepy while rubbing his eyes.<br>'Your hair looks like a mess,' Temari laughed at him and petted his head. 'Is your headache gone?'  
>Gaara nodded and went to sit on a chair to drink some tea Temari had made.<br>Her tea always tasted awesome, she knew that and she sat down as well, just when the door flew open and Kankuro came rushed in.  
>'Temari! You've gotta help Kiba!' he screamed like it was a life-death case and Temari blinked confused.<br>'C'MON!'DON'T JUST FACKING SIT THERE!'

'I guess you passed out because of the little flue you've caught,' Temari said and she smiled at the dognin who had awaken just a minute ago.  
>'K.. Kankuro,' he muttered and Kankuro took Kiba's hand in his and locked their fingers together and smiled at Kiba.<br>'I'm right here,' Kankuro softly said to him and stroke at his cheek with his free hand.  
>'So, if you don't mind, could you explain it all to me?' Temari smirked a little, but in her heart she already had known it for a longer time.<br>'We've been together for more than two years now,' Kankuro said to his siblings and Temari and Gaara both smiled at them.  
>'I knew it,' she said and got a confused stare from Kankuro. 'That you were gay, I mean.'<br>Kankuro's cheeks got a little red, but he looked at Kiba again with his eyes filled with love.  
>Aahw, Temari couldn't stop with smiling anymore and she felt the need to go to Shikamaru.<br>'Only his family knows,' the for once unpainted guy said and he couldn't seem to stop stroking Kiba's hair.  
>'Not even Baki?' Temari seemed surprised, he was like some kind of a father figure for them.<br>Kankuro shook his head and then smirked at Kiba.  
>'And you were worried I'd catch a cold? You're such a mutt.'<br>'Well, thanks,' Kiba smiled weakly at him and Kankuro gave him a little kiss on his lips.  
>'Don't idiot! You'll get sick to!'<br>'I don't care,' Kankuro muttered at him. 'I love you, Kiba.'  
>Then he looked with a red face up to his siblings and maybe he felt a little awkward.<br>'I don't mind,' Temari chuckled but she knew Kankuro was worried for Gaara, and she herself was to.  
>Gaara might have felt the stares at him and he looked surprised at the other Suna people.<br>'What? Have I something on my face?' He asked confused and Temari burst out laughing.  
>'No!' Kankuro laughed at first but became serious afterwards. 'Do you find it… disgusting or something? Me loving another guy?'<br>Ai, that must have been hard for him to say, but Temari knew there wasn't really another way to say it.  
>'No,' Gaara said and the look in his eyes changed really fast. 'I don't get why people do that! Why do I have to hear this shit everywhere!'<br>Wow, Gaara had cursed! He didn't do that very often, only when he wanted to kill someone and last time that happened was over two years ago.  
>'Do you wanna tell us something?' Temari asked and Gaara looked a little pissed.<br>'No, it's just that everybody talks about it, and it's stupid,' Gaara said and stood up to walk away, but stopped at the door and turned around.  
>'I hope you'll get better soon, Kiba,' he said and then left the Inuzuka house.<br>'I guess that Lee guy has a good influence on him,' Kankuro muttered before turning his attention to the sick Kiba on the couch again.  
>'Yeah, well, I'm going to see Shikamaru,' Temari said and stood up, smiling towards Kiba. 'Get better soon!'<br>Kiba nodded with a small smile and Kankuro kissed him once again, which made Temari smile as well.  
>Then she left and wandered towards the hill Shika always laid on to do his favorite thing.<p>

* * *

><p>He really didn't care about it anymore.<br>He was really pissed.  
>He wanted to follow Shukaku's advice and go kill some innocent people, too bad he made a promise to himself not to do that anymore.<br>Well, at least he wanted to go to Lee and tell him something, right now.  
>So he walked to the training grounds and saw the bob haired guy hitting a tree while jumping and counting at the same time.<br>'Lee!' Gaara grumbled and made sure to stand in front of him in no time.  
>'Gaara-kun!'Lee shouted more happily then when he had last seen Gaara.<br>'I wanna talk, now!'  
>'Ok…ay?' Lee raised one eyebrow, which looked hilarious if it wouldn't be such a serious moment and Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest.<br>'I wanna make it public.'  
>'Ok…ay? Me to,' Lee spoke even more confused. 'What made you change your mind all of a sudden?'<br>'Kankuro is gay,' Gaara announced and Lee didn't seem to get the link (obvious). 'He and Kiba are together and in two years only we, Temari and Kiba's family knows. I don't wanna hide it like they do.'  
>'All right, I'm fine with that,' Lee shouted and he hugged Gaara. 'MUST BE THE YOUHTFUL POWER OF LOVE!'<br>'But,' the redhead said an the green guy let go of him. 'I wanna see it.'  
>He pointed at Lee's left arm and Lee seemed to get emotionless again, like it was an automatic switch which Gaara used to know so good.<br>'No, Gaara,' Lee said while not looking at Gaara and his hands clutched to fists.  
>'Why not, Lee? I did it to you!' Gaara yelled at him and Lee stayed silent.<br>'I wanna know what I did to you, Lee! Do you know how it feels to know I did something horrible to you? It's gotta be awful 'cause you left the bandage around even the night you damn said you loved me!' Gaara threw it all out and Lee's fists started shaking.  
>'And I meant that! I FACKING MEANT IT! It's embarrassing for me you know? To know that I had been defeated! But I made me train harder! Becoming a better Ninja! Fulfilling my dream more!'<br>'Then why can't I see it!' Gaara screamed irritated and finally Lee looked up with tears in his eyes.  
>'BECAUSE I'M SCARED YOU'LL HATE YOURSELF IF YOU SEE IT!'<br>'I ALREADY DO! FOR MAKING THOSE GODDAMN SCARES!'  
>After that they both stayed silence for a long, long time before they both walked away, not saying anything towards each other anymore.<br>Gaara and Lee didn't speak to each other after the incident for a day, two, three days.

* * *

><p>It was one week and two days later when Lee still hadn't talked to him.<br>His team had come back from their mission and had seen the weird change in Lee's behavior. The only thing Lee did was training until his body didn't let him anymore and then he dragged himself to his apartment so he could sleep and do the same the next day.  
>Until today, were Gai picked him up and dragged him away to talk to him in private.<br>'Lee, what is wrong?' His sensei was serious, which didn't happen a lot, but Lee couldn't look at him or answer him, what if Gai sensei hated gays?  
>'Lee, say it to me,' Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder and looked at him like he always did with Lee, like someone who you'd like to be when you grow older.<br>'It's…,'Lee whispered but bite on his lip, not knowing to continue or not.  
>So Gai-sensei trustworthy pinched in his shoulder to tell him to go on and Lee took a deep breath before continuing.<br>'It's about Gaara,' he finally said, now he couldn't stop anymore. 'We are… were sort of together and then we got in a fight with some guys who saw us hugging and called us fags and we had some injuries so Temari helped us with some ointment and then Gaara saw my scares from the chunin exams a little and now he wanted me to show them to him and I didn't want it and then we got some fights about everything and….'  
>More wasn't coming out and Lee started crying in front of his sensei, but how ashamed it was he didn't care anymore and just let it flow out of him.<br>He felt Gai taking him in his arms like a parent would, even though Lee wouldn't know how that would feel since Gai was the closest thing he had know as a parent.  
>'Lee, you know Gaara,' he spoke to him and Lee nodded a little. 'Then you know he has trouble with love. So he was just being worried about you and wanted to know what he had done to you. Gaara feels bad about it, but doesn't get that you worry about HIM to. He isn't really used to that, only from his siblings and he has only opened up to them since two years.'<br>'B- but I just wanna be a good boyfriend!' Lee sounded really childish, but that's how he felt. Like he had failed as Gaara's boyfriend.  
>'I don't want to see him in pain, Gai-sensei! And mostly not when I'm the one who's gonna make him feel that way! It feels so awful to even think about doing that to him!'<br>'Ahw, Lee,' his teacher said with a sad tone. 'That makes you a good boyfriend! But even when you're in love, you are gonna have fights with each other, but in the end it makes you guys grow more towards each other! Now, stop crying. You are in the middle of your Youth, so go to Gaara and talk!' He let go of Lee and looked at him.  
>Lee whipped the tears of his cheeks and nodded.<br>'Thanks Gai-sensei,' Lee said and once again hugged him before he started to run.  
>'Use your SPIRIT OF YOUTH!'<br>Lee started smiling again and run faster and faster and faster, until he was at Gaara's place.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door. Again.<br>Well, Gaara wasn't in the mood to see another person telling him to go to a new meeting at the Hokage tower. He had attempt probably two or three meetings every day.  
>He opened the door with a sign but was kept in surprise.<br>Lee had grabbed Gaara by his shirt and pushed his lips against Gaara's.  
>The smaller guy had missed him so much and he pulled his own arms around Lee's neck and opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.<br>After something which had seemed forever Lee had let go of Gaara and they were both a little panting while looking in one others eyes.  
>'Hello, Lee,' Shikamaru's voice sounded from the couch. He had his arm wrapped around Temari's shoulders and pulled her close to him.<br>'O, hello,' Lee said but didn't mind it, he wanted everybody to know how much he loved Gaara-kun with all his heart.  
>'So, I've got two gay brothers now,' Temari giggled and she smiled a warm smile at lee. 'I'm happy it's you, Lee.'<br>Lee seemed confused and Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister.  
>'C'mon, let's talk outside,' he said and pulled Lee with him to go for a walk.<br>They walked away from the building in silence, but soon Lee started to talk.  
>'I'm sorry,' he started but Gaara didn't let him finish.<br>'Don't, I'm sorry, Lee, if you don't want to show it, than you shouldn't. I should have respected that.' Gaara shook his head and he felt really guilty.  
>'No! We were both wrong, and if you wanna see them, you may see them,' Lee said and Gaara looked up at him. 'But not in public.'<br>Gaara nodded and asked, just to be sure, again.  
>'Are you really fine with it? You really don't have to!'<br>'I want you to see it. But only If I can let people know how much I care about you, Gaara-kun,' Lee said with a wink and Gaara felt really happy when Lee grabbed his hand.  
>They got some stares, but Gaara didn't mind an Lee didn't either.<br>And in front of the Hokage tower they stopped and Lee took Gaara's other hand as well.  
>'I love you, Gaara-kun,' Lee whispered to him, not because he didn't want people to hear him, but because these word were only meant to be for Gaara. 'I love you so damn much!'<br>He bended over to kiss him but Gaara said something Lee was surprised by.  
>'I love you to, Lee,' Gaara whispered in his ear. 'Sometimes it hurt, that much I love you.'<br>Then Gaara finished Lee's earlier move and romantically put his lips onto Lee's.  
>In front of everybody.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aahww a happy ending ^^ <strong>

**NO! This isn't the end of the story so that means something's gonna happen o.O''  
><strong>**I just didn't wanna ruin the end by putting something really stupid after it.  
><strong>**He he…  
><strong>**If you wanna know what happens next,**

**Press the button ^^ c'mon I know you can do it! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**w00000t here is the next 3**

**thnx for the review **_Lunamoonmaan_** … ^^!**

**I really felt depressive, since I only got 1 review,,, but I wanted to update**

**Disclaimer: (felt like doing it again ) I don't own the characters or the scenes from the anime or Manga. I do own this FF ^^ and all what happens in it so at least I own something XD**

**Here it goes ;3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: <span>

'Are you sure? We can go another time, you know?' Kankuro asked worried, but Kiba shook his head and smiled at him.

'I wanna go! I'm a Ninja, I can do it,' he said with a convinced look on his face, but as soon as Kiba stepped towards Kankuro he was out of balance and started falling.

Kankuro put his arms around him so Kiba wouldn't fall to the floor and they made their way to the couch to push Kiba onto it again.

'You'll just lay down and get better,' Kankuro softly stroke the hair out of his lovers face with a smile, but he was really worried that Kiba wasn't getting any better.

It had already been two weeks since Temari had checked him, and he still wasn't getting any better.

'But I really wanna go!' Kiba said to him, they wanted to go on a date since they have been together for two years, but Kankuro shook his head.

'The only place I wanna take you to is the hospital,' he growled and Kiba looked angry at him.

'You're acting like I'm dying! For god's sake!' Kiba put his arms over his chest and looked away from Kankuro, he really was a little angry.

So Kankuro went to sit next to him and pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

'C'mon, you know I'm just worried about you,' he softly whispered in Kiba's ear. 'I don't want you getting any sicker.'

'You make it hard for me to hate you, you know,' Kiba said and kissed him on his lips while he put one of his hands on Kankuro's cheek.

After that Kankuro's eyes seemed even more worried while he looked at Kiba.

'I'm not letting you take me to the hospital! I'll be fine I- ' Kiba started coughing really badly, so Kankuro let go of him to give him some space.

But Kiba didn't stop coughing and Kankuro got more and more worried.

'I.. can't br-' more coughing and Kankuro picked Kiba up in his arms and started to run to the hospital in Konoha, his eyes desperately looking at him.

* * *

><p>Gaara was sitting on Lee's lap, smiling happily at him.<p>

They had been training the whole day and now, in the evening, they were exhausted.

Lee was a struggling with it, but he had told Gaara he would show him the scars, so he had to do it right now before he would decide not to do it anymore.

He gently pushed Gaara of his lap and Gaara's face turned serious at the very instant.

'Are you sure?' he asked and it made Lee wanna kiss him again, but he only nodded and started wrapping the bandage of his arm.

The sleeves from his suit ended just over his elbows and slowly Gaara saw the scar…s.

After Lee was done with his arm he pulled off his legwarmer on his left leg so he could pull up his pants to show Gaara the scars on there.

Than Lee looked up to see Gaara's expression, but it was emotionless and that made him worry a little.

'Well?' he asked and Gaara looked up at him with his eyes just as emotionless as his eyes.

'I'm… so sorry, Lee,' his love started and he bit on his lip before talking further. 'I feel so… guilty about it, but I… don't know what to do…'

Lee smiled a bit at him and pulled him in a hug while whispering in his ear: 'You don't have to do anything, just don't hate yourself because of it.'

Gaara nodded in his shoulder and Lee felt his arms slowly curling up on his own shoulders so he gave him a kiss on the mouth.

There went some shivers through Gaara's body telling Lee he liked it and Lee deepend their kiss a bit before he let go and looked down on his beloved redhead.

'Let's go do something nice,' the greenguy said cheerfully and with fire spitting eyes, but Gaara yawned and curled up in his chest.

So with a lovely sign at him Lee laid down on the couch and let Gaara sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>'Yes, I understand.'<p>

…

'Yes, we're coming… No… I'll wake him up right now. Bye.'

Gaara yawned and looked up. Lee closed the door and looked back with pain in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' Gaara set up and was awake Immediately.

'There's something wrong in Suna, you have to go to the Hokage tower, right now,' Lee informed him and Gaara stood up and walked to the door.

'I'll be going then,' he said and gave Lee a quick kiss with a little blush on his cheeks.

'Okay, I'm gonna train with my team, but I will pick you up somewhere this afternoon,' Lee said and Gaara nodded before he walked out.

'So, what do you want to do now, Kazekage?' Tsunade, the Hokage, asked him.

Gaara looked up at her with his leader instincts reacting.

'I'll be going back as soon as I can,' He said and all the people in the room looked a little angry at him. They didn't like it that Gaara had to go home himself and with that missing the meetings, but Gaara felt like there wasn't another choice.

'Okay, I'll send a team with you,' Tsunade, the only one who did understand him, nodded at him and Gaara nodded back. His village was his first priority after all.

He owned it to his villagers, but one question was still about to be asked.

'What about Uzumaki Naruto?' Everybody now stared at him and they wondered why Gaara felt the need to ask that, it was Konoha's villager after all.

'I'll send a letter to Jiraiya,' Tsunade said. 'Informing them about the situation and I'll send a letter to the Sandvillage when I get a response.'

Gaara nodded.

'Gaara-kun!' Lee yelled and waved at him, Gaara couldn't stop smiling when he saw his happiness and it cheered him up a lot.

Lee stopped in front of him and Gaara pulled him into softly kiss to which Lee responded. After they pulled back there were some people staring at them and some looked really ugly to them.

'Fags! Do that somewhere else!' some weird old guy yelled and Lee turned around.

'Shut up! Love is just as strong as our Youth!' he said energetic to the guy, who started walking faster after seeing Lee's response.

'Are they doing that again?' Gaara asked sadly and Lee gently grabbed his chin and made sure Gaara looked at him while answering: 'Yes, during training some people come to me and started yelling and fighting, but soon Tenten, Neji and Gai came to help me out. We beat their asses like it was nothing!'

Hm… Gaara did feel better knowing his team would be there to help him, but that all these people still tried to hurt him worried the crap out of him.

'Well… how was the meeting? What was it about?' Lee wanted to get informed.

Gaara signed and they started to walk while holding onto each other's hand.

'There were some problems in Suna,' he confessed and Lee looked worried at him. 'Something with… well, it means I have to go home as soon as I can.'

'O… Okay,' Lee said with sad eyes and he looked to the ground. 'What has happened?'

'Ehm,' Gaara said, wondering if he should tell him everything from the start.

'You can tell me,' Lee said when he saw Gaara struggling, and that pushed Gaara over the edge.

Soon they were on a part were there weren't many people, so he decide to spill it out.

'Do you know about the Kyuubi inside of Naruto?'

Lee nodded and said: 'yes, Gai-sensei has told me and my team about it last year. Since we heard him talking about it with Kakashi and Tsunade-sama.'

Gaara nodded.

'Do you know about… Shukaku, the one-tailed beast?' Lee shook his head and Gaara went on. 'He is also one of the Tailed-beasts and he is… sealed within… me.'

Lee looked surprise and Gaara started telling him about how it felt having him inside of him for his whole life and he told Lee about the others, like the kyuubi.

'And the Akatsuki is trying to capture them. But when they noticed I wasn't there, they ordered my people to get me, or they would break down the village,' Gaara ended and the shivers walked over his back by the thoughts of it.

'But Gaara-kun!' Lee shouted, 'They'll hurt you!' Gaara felt warm inside that Lee was that worried about him, but only kissed him gently in response.

Lee looked confused when Gaara pulled away, which made Gaara look serious at him again.

'I can't let my village down, Lee, I have to go.'

'Let me come with you, help you!'

Gaara smiled at him and they started walking again to his own apartment.

'GAARA!' a voice Gaara knew yelled and Temari run towards them, the shock was seeable in her eyes.

'Temari? Have you heard about Suna?' Gaara asked surprised, she looked really worried.

'What? No, it's about Kiba, he's in the hospital!'

* * *

><p><strong>TAMTAMTAMTAMMMM<strong>

**Hm…  
><strong>**Do you wanna know what's wrong with Kiba? And Who's going with Gaara to Suna?  
><strong>**Therefore, you know what I need right?  
><strong>**REVIEEEEEWWWWS 3 owyeah,, it's not following the real storyline from the manga/anime so you might gonna be kept in surprise 8D**

**w0000t! I life from reviews.. so you should really give em ^^  
><strong>**it will only take longer for me to update… **

'**Till next time then ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**TAMTAMTAMTAAMMM  
><strong>**NEW CHAPTEEEEER well First of all, thnx for reviewing to:**shinigamigirl93, Jojo edward **and** LunaMoonMaan

**O btw Shinigamigirl93: I can't send a PM to you so I just say it here XP: heh heh don't bother about last chapters review X'D I don't mind heh heh **

**owyeah, i've got a little fight with this edit story thing, so instand of spacing thingys (when the same person is still like the POV X'D) i just put up another line X'D  
>Goodluck with finding out XD<strong>

**Here it goesssss ^^:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter6: I Love Him… To<span>

'So, they just don't know what's wrong with him?' Temari asked shocked.

'No even a clue,' Gaara's other sibling said while holding one of Kiba's hands.

Gaara wondered why they couldn't figure out what was wrong with Kiba…

'It wasn't contagious, right?'

'No, Temari, that was the only thing they were sure,' Kankuro whispered and Lee looked up, a little more happy then the others in the room.

'Is not deadly, right? So if Kiba makes sure to rest well and doesn't have to worry about anything, he'll be fine,' Lee said a little to youthful.

'I don't think so, Lee,' Gaara said and grabbed onto his lovers hand to give him a little pinch. 'They haven't said it wasn't deadly, they didn't know that yet.'

'Well,' Kiba said with a whispering voice full of spirit, 'I'm not gonna lay down in a hospital bed until they find out, I still wanna go on that date you promised.'

He gave a little wink to his lover and Kankuro smirked at him which made Gaara feel a little confused, he would probably never get those feelings…

'Hm, sure, I think we can ask if we could take him with us to Suna, our people might actually know a little more and we have to go anyway,' Gaara's big sis spoke a little insecure, but she knew what she was saying.

'Really? That'd be awesome!' Kiba smiled like a little wolf at her and no one could say No to that face, so Temari nodded and Kankuro smiled at her before turning his face to Kiba again.

* * *

><p>'I'll see you in a few weeks again, then,' Temari softly said to her lover, but Shikamaru just nodded and put his lips onto hers.<p>

And it turned into a long kiss, which only Kankuro minded.

'Hello? We wanna go! We have three days of travailing ahead!'

'SHUT UP YOU FREAKING IDIOT!' Temari yelled at him before she hugged Shikamaru one last time.

Gaara, in the meantime, had been stroking Lee's cheek and kiss him a little as a goodbye.

Sakura and Ino were their escorts and Lee had another mission ahead of him with his own team, but he promised to write Gaara as soon as he was done with his own mission.

'Goodbye then, Gaara-kun,' Lee said with a youthful smile. 'I'm happy when I can hold you in my arms again after these terrible lonely weeks!'

Gaara smiled at him, it was such a typical thing for Lee to say something like that and Gaara let go of him.

They headed to their home, finally back to their beloved Sand grounds.

* * *

><p>Three days later they came home with a lot of people waiting for them.<p>

Too bad the only thing they wanted was for Gaara to come to a meeting (once again) to talk about the situation with the Akatsuki, who would come somewhere around tomorrow.

Gaara signed deeply that night and looked at Temari an Ino, the only ones still being around in their own house.

Kankuro and Sakura were on their way to bring Kiba to the Suna hospital.

Now, Ino and Temari were having a little discussion about girl stuff which Gaara wasn't interested in, so he just sat on their couch looked through the window when he saw the most… well weirdest thing EVER!

It was a huge, white bird and… he wasn't really sure but it looked like a person was sitting on top of it.

O, great. It wasn't like someone would give him a little rest, right?

So he quickly jumped up from the couch and run out to go to the Kazekage Tower.

In a few minutes he was standing on the roof of the building watching as this guy he knew was coming closer and closer towards him.

'So you decided to help your people, un,' the blond guy said to him and smiled.

Gaara's eyes got smaller and he let the sand float out of his guard to let it circle around him.

'Not so much of a talker, un?' Deidara's eyebrows raised a little. 'Now I think of it, you didn't talk that much last time, right?'

Enough already, Gaara send his sand after him and Deidara made his bird fly into the sky to avoid the attack and Gaara saw him grabbing some clay from his pocket.

Great! Even more birds were coming, it was becoming old. So the Kazekage fired some of his sand to the birds and they exploded as soon as the sand touched them.

'That's not very nice, but it's quite some art, un,' Deidara whispered to himself and let his mouth on his hand chew some more clay, he had made some progress just like Gaara.

So he send his new creation with some others out into the open sky.

Gaara was a little surprised to see the usual birds together with, well that weird thing.

It looked like a little dragon, but it was different.

And damn it was faster than those other things, so Gaara got on his sand into the air as well and with a sand arm he grabbed it out of the sky.

Just as the others it exploded, but if felt like there went some shock through the sand and even Gaara felt it, damn it was powerfull!

Gaara panted a little and looked up at the blond, artistic guy.

'C'mon! You aren't tired already, right? Don't blow off the fun so soon!'

That fucking retard! Why did he have to do it when Gaara already felt so tired!

**You could fall asleep and use me, you know.**

O, fack up Shukaku!

**I mean it, he wouldn't see that coming!**

Don't mess with me, right now! I'm bus-

Gaara stopped his thoughts to put up his sand defense in front of him, so those clay bombs wouldn't hit him and he made sure to not let the bombs explode and let them sink into his sand and spill em out into Deidara's way.

'Holy shit!' Deidara screamed with quite a huge smile on his face and made his bird turn and twist to not get hit by his own attacks.

**I swear, if you use me you would be done already.**

Okay, I swear to God, shut the fack up Shukaku!

**He! Don't get mean now! I was just making conversation!**

And Shukaku stayed quiet after that while Gaara send some more sand in Deidara's direction.

'Not fair!' the artist yelled in frustration when he felt that he wasn't having a lot of more clay to rely on.

* * *

><p>'So, basically,' Temari was now yelling at Ino, 'you're saying that I'm too low for Shikamaru?'<p>

'Yeah I am!' Ino screaming in her direction.

None of them had even noticed that Gaara run out of the house.

'You're insane! Shikamaru and I love each other!' The short haired girl said and put her hands in her sides.

'Well, that's been just a few months! And I don't trust you at all.' Ino's hands were shaking.

'Say that again!' Temari yelled before jumping towards her, pushing her to the ground and started hitting her in her face!

'Aah!... You… Stop it! You're AARG.. facking insane!' Ino hit Temari in her face and soon had her on her back and was on top of her hitting her all over.

But not for long. Basically the girls were rolling over the floor trying to hit each other as many times as possible, pulling at each other's clothes and hair.

'Fucking tell me you problem!' Temari said when she had Ino pinned under her, with her hands around Ino's wrists.

'You are!' Ino started but after Temari hit her in her stomach she gasped and started crying all of a sudden.

'I hate you! I fucking hate you!' the longhaired, blond, skinny girl cried under her and Temari let go of her.

They both sat up and Ino put her hands in front of her face to cover her eyes while she continued:' I've been in… love with him… for more than two years now! And he just doesn't seem to notice me at all! Why?'

She cried a little louder and Temari was in quite a shock to. Hello? Ino was far more beautiful than her, was his age, lived closer and LOVED him.

Still Shika choose her? She felt her heart beating a little faster by that thought.

'Shikamaru sees you as a friend,' Temari said a little harsh to her. 'And he's already in love with me. Get used to it Ino. You're not the only girl in the world.'

Ino's with tears filled eyes looked at her and she could do nothing more than sniff and cry even more.

* * *

><p>Really, can't this guy give him a little rest?<p>

No, Deidara had to keep throwing bombs at him and stuff like that.

And Gaara kept sending them back, letting them explode and threw his own sand attacks, sand arms and more to him only to see him smiling more and watching him fly away.

But it was more than enough now.

The Kazekage send his shukaku-like sand arm to the bird and after a lot of turnings he finally caught him and pulled Deidara towards him.

The blond, longhaired guy was panting a lot and when he was close enough Gaara saw him smiling.

'You've gotta be kidding me,' Gaara said with huge eyes when everywhere in his arm parts started exploding, so Gaara had to let the sand and Deidara go.

But after a little flying in the sky Deidara flew towards Gaara and landed in front of him.

The guys walked towards each other with no emotion.

But as soon as they stood in front of each other Deidara started to smile and put his hand onto Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lee was limping to his apartment.<p>

Those guys had beaten him for more than two hours straight on and Lee was held still by some of them while they were doing that.

As soon as he was in his apartment he sat down on the floor and signed.

Why did people hated him for being gay? It wasn't like he had changed or anything…

But he hadn't given in to them and in the end he had used his first Gate move to kick their damn butts.

And it made him feel a lot better afterwards.

Tenten and Neji had seen him fighting them and joined in to help their teammate out.

Later they had told him to go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what had happened, but Lee didn't wanna bother her with these problems. He knew that this was about to happen anyway and Lee would make sure that people would stop treating him, Gaara and other gay people like that!

Then his eyes felt heavy and without moving Lee fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>'Lee? Wake up.'<p>

...

'Hmmm… I'm sleepin'.'

'No shit. C'mon, you should sleep in a bed,' Neji said while pulling him up and Lee immediately felt the pain shooting throw his leg when he stood.

'Let me help you,' Neji said and put one of Lee's arms around his shoulders.

'You don't have to, Neji-kun,' Lee started but Neji gave him one of those stares which made everybody shut up, except for Gai-sensei.

Soon he had brought Lee to the bed and the both sat down on it.

'Thanks, Neji-kun,' Lee said with a sleepy smile and Neji smiled a tiny smile back at him.

'Before I go Lee,' Neji said while staring at his own hands in his lap. 'I wanna say something.'

'What is it?'

'Before you told us you are… gay, I didn't really like gay people.'

Wow, that was unexpected from a guy who only believed in faith and stuff.

'I mean, I always felt they were egoistic and just wanted attention or something.'

Okay, Lee didn't know if he was supposed to be surprised or angry… hmmm.

'But, when I saw how difficult everybody makes it for you, it really changed my way of thinking, Lee,' Neji softly spoke to him and he stared into Lee's eyes. 'You changed that, Lee. I wanna thank you for that.'

He put his hands onto of one of Lee's for a few seconds and Lee couldn't help but wonder why he did that.

Then Neji looked into Lee's eyes for a second before he stood up.

'Neji-kun? Thank you,' Lee said and with a thumb up he continued. 'It's the amazing power of Youth which changed your way of thinking!'

His teammate smiled at the old Lee he had became so used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a confusing chapter ~..~<br>****I mean why the fack is Deidara smiling so much.. and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder?  
><strong>**And what's with Neji? I'm no big fan of Neji anyway ,, but he really felt like a good person to first not like gays and stuff so ^^ he he  
><strong>**AAAAND Ino loving Shikamaru o.O everbody might have seen that coming X'D  
><strong>

**Good guess Shinigamigirl93 by review 3 I believe ^^ he he  
><strong>**Well, I have to say,, I like InoShika more than TemaShika.. but anyway… X'D  
><strong>**And I curse a lot in this chapter… or did I do before as well? Hmm…  
><strong>

**So many questions!  
><strong>**If you want answers.. GIVE ME REVIEWS (a) or.. cookies ! I love them to ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annnd I'm back with a brand new chapter  
>thanks for the reviews <strong>LunaMoonMaan **and** Shinigamigirl93  
><strong>I'll stop talking right now and give you the chapter :3<strong>

**Here it goes X3 :**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Tears<span>

'So you're gay,' Deidara looked at Gaara while laying on his back. 'Un.'

Gaara gave him a irritated stare while pulling his legs up to wrap his arms around them.

'And everybody hates it, un?'

'Not everyone,' Gaara signed. 'Just some. But I'm worried about my village. How will they feel about their Kazekage being, well… gay, as you say.'

Deidara sat up to look at him with a surprised look on his face.

'You don't know if your gay un?' He then asked his friend and Gaara blinked a few times.

He and Deidara's first fight had found place around a year and a half ago, but for some reason they had became friends after they had both collapsed on the ground. There powers had been around the same strength over and over again. Since then Deidara sometimes came by, in order of the Akatsuki to capture him, but they always ended op laying on the ground… or in this case the roof of the Kazekage Tower.

'Well, I know I love Lee,' Gaara bit on his lip before continuing. 'But does that make me gay?'

The artist nodded and stared into the sky, almost like he was drifting away.

'Love is a kind of art, un,' he then spoke up, 'as long as you find it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen or felt. So if you love Lee, it shouldn't matter to anybody if you're guys. Un.'

It made Gaara felt some sort of relieved that his friend felt that way.

'Yeah, I feel so too, I think,' the Redhead said with a tiny smile on his face while he was thinking of Lee's face. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

'heh heh,' Deidara chuckled and laid back on the ground.

After a long time were both the guys seemed to be in their own thoughts Gaara asked: 'You can come to my house, if you want?'

It made Deidara sit up again and he looked at Gaara for a few seconds before he started grinning and he nodded.

* * *

><p>'DYNAMIC ENTRY!'<p>

And Lee kicked the guy right in the face and while still being in the air he sucker punched one of the others in his stomach.

Tenten took one of her rolls and summoned a dozen of weapons, throwing them to the two guys behind Lee.

'Lee, jump!' she screamed and Lee jumped on one of the guys to get higher in the air.

And every single one of those idiots got hit by Tentens kunai, shuriken and all the other stuff.

Done.

Lee landed in front of Tenten and smiled at her, but his legs gave up and he would have collapsed to the ground if Tenten wouldn't have caught him first.

'Lee! Come on I'll take you to the hospital!' She said but Lee firmly shook his head.

'No, I'll recover if I just lay down for a few seconds,' Konoha's beautiful green beast convinced his teammate and with a sign Tenten dragged him to a nice tree so they could settle themselves there.

'Jeez, Lee,' she started after they sat down. 'This is the seventh time since Gaara has left!'

'I guess they just were scared to do something against us when we were together,' Lee spoke while whipping some blood away from his mouth.

'What an idiots!' Tenten said with a angry tone and Lee could feel her shake next to him, not good. 'I mean it! Why do they do that! It's not like you have changed or something! And you're not walking around with a board saying "Hey I'm gay!".'

Lee looked surprised at her and Tentens cheeks got red at the very instant.

'I mean.. you don't feel the need to tell everyone and stuff… C'mon you know what I mean!'

Lee smirked at her before he looked up at the sky.

'No, but they'll stop some day,' he said and the girl wanted to facepalm herself.

'Lee! That's not right! You are saying that you're gonna let your ass get kicked until they stop by themselves? That's never gonna work!'

The green guy looked at her with a tiny smile, but he didn't know anything to say about that.

'And what about Gaara? Have you received a letter back yet?'

'No, but that will happen soon enough,' Lee smiled happily at her and Tenten shook her head because of that smile, it made everyone sheer up, for some reason.

'EY THERE'S THAT FAG! LET'S GET HIM,' some other guy yelled and Tenten en Lee smiled devilish at each other before standing op and getting in fight position.

'let's have another training with living things then, Tenten-san,' Lee whispered to Tenten.

'We'll kick their damn asses, you mean,' Tenten said smiling.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Deidara entered the Kazekage's house and their yaws dropped.<p>

What the fack had happened while they were outside?

Ino was hysterically crying her eyes out and, another miracle it seemed, Temari sat next to her with one arm wrapped around the younger girl, but she was smiling like an idiot.

'We could come back later,' Deidara said with a tiny grin on his face while seeing this sight.

'Neh,' Gaara said and just walked in and Deidara followed him a little surprised.

'Gaara, there's arrived a letter for you. I put it on the table,' his big sister said and Gaara nodded to her and walked to the other room.

Deidara just followed.

As Temari had said, there was an envelope on the dinner table from Konoha and Gaara's heart skipped a beat. It must have been from his Lee-kun.

He grabbed the letter and he and the artist sat down on the kitchen floor to read it, since Gaara didn't mind if Deidara saw it or not.

_My dear Gaara-kun,_

_The mission is already over, it was really easy._

_I miss you! My youthful spirit feels shattered without you!_

_Maybe I shouldn't write this in the middle of the night, but I wanted to speak to you… even if that means in a letter. _

_But it helps so I'm relieved.  
>How's Kiba-kun doing? Have they found a cure for him in Suna? Poor Kankuro-kun, I don't wanna imagine how it would feel if something like that would happen to you!<em>

_Gaara-kun, I love you!_

_And how is it going in Suna and what was with those Akatsuki guys? If I get a letter that they did something to you I'll seek them and kick their asses personally!_

_Please let me know if everything's all right, I'm worried._

_Also, Tenten and Neji pushed me to write this to you, since I didn't wanna bother you with it…_

_but there have been some groups of guys who… well… kinda… wanted to fight me..because of us._

_And… I kinda couldn't do much back most of the time 'cause they always grabbed me and hold me still, but at the end I always made sure to fight back and when they saw it Neji, Tenten and Gai-sensei came over to help me!_

_It's the youthful team spirit!_

_And don't worry! I'm totally fine it's just… that I miss you Gaara-kun._

_I love you, Gaara-kun!_

_Rock Lee _

Gaara's mind was totally blank, his hand was shaking and he let the letter fall out of his hand.

The letter with the teardrops on it, Lee had been crying while writing it.

'Gaara? What is it, un?' Deidara asked worried and his eye was fixed on Gaara's face.

'Lee…' the redhead whispered and his eyes felt watery by those thoughts.

'What is with Lee? He said he's alright, un,' Deidara spoke to his friend but Gaara shook his head.

'He always says that, but he most of the time isn't.' Only whispering.

It had become silent in the other room and Temari and Ino came to check what was going on.

'Gaara?' Temari ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.

'They… are hurting him,' Gaara said and he felt his sisters arms hesitantly wrapping around him, he let her.

'I need to go back!' He said loudly but Temari shook her head with pain in her eyes.

'You can't, you know there's a lot that you have to do, since you've been away for so long,' she softly said to him and Gaara wanted to tear his hair out.

'But Lee!' he started but Deidara spoke up.

'Some other members are coming to Suna for you, as well. And for that Kyuubi kid, un.'

Damn it! Gaara was on the very edge of crying, but he didn't . He wouldn't.

'Well, you have to sent a letter to Tsunade-sama about the arrival,' Ino said with a thick voice from her own tears. 'So you could report that to her as well.'

'Lee doesn't want that, he didn't even wanna tell me,' the young Kazekage spoke and everybody just looked at him.

They were out of options.

* * *

><p>Tenten was singing a little while walking to her roommates apartment.<p>

She and Lee had made sure that those idiots from that afternoon would never ever say the word "fag" again.

And damn that made her feel good. Not that Tenten was gay or something, but she didn't mind people who were.

Why would it be wrong to love someone from the same gender? Well some people had to find out the hard way to know that it wasn't wrong.

It was later in the evening and she was on her way to check on Lee, since he had quite some punches and kicks this morning and afternoon.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the apartments door, but I wasn't locked.

That was weird, but Lee was really tired so he would have let the door open and just went straight to his bed , she guessed.

So Tenten walked to Lee's bedroom and knocked on the door before entering.

Lee lay in his bed. Tenten signed in relieve and bow over to him to look at his face, since Lee always looked so cute when he was sleeping.

'OMG,' she whispered and almost screamed when she saw his face. It was full of scratches and bruises!

And they weren't their this afternoon!

'Lee?' she asked and softly shook at his shoulder, but Lee didn't wake up or anything, so she shook again and again and again. Harder.

But It didn't help. Lee just wouldn't wake up.

Tenten got really scared and the tears started to flow over her cheeks as she pulled Lee's long body in her arms and started to run outside.

Where did she had to go? The hospital? No, Lee didn't wanna bother anyone with his problems and he would get mad when he'd wake up in the hospital.

And knowing Lee as good as she did, he would run out of it and started training, at least that was how it looked in his eyes, in reality he was just making it worse for his own body.

Well, fack that! Lee would probably not be able to say that anymore if she wouldn't bring him there!

So Tenten started running as if she was trying to escape Hell.

Her breathing was heavy and her arms hurt, but she could only think about her poor teammate.

Tenten needed to get help right now!

Some of her tears dropped on Lee's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger thingy XD<br>****Or not… I don't know. OMG I'm making all my characters go depressive or something XD  
><strong>**Heh heh  
><strong>**Well, you know what to do If you wanna see what will happen with Lee… and Gaara's paranoid brain who's telling him to go to Lee (damn his brain is smart O_o")  
><strong>**Soooooooooooooooooooo…. Reviews? **

**OWYEAH: I've said to this one author that I'd recommend her story (which was AWESOME!) so here: **_the beginning, Rin _**from**_xWingedPhantom  
><em>**It's a Togainu no Chi story, but if you don't know that anime or the game or so, it's all quit good explained in this story. BTW it's a yaoi game, but a normal (sort of XD) anime and it's awesome so do that author a favor and READ THAT STORYY ITS AWESOME!**

**That's that..  
><strong>**REVIEW ME PLEASEEE! And let me know if you liked TNC story too ^^?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing again ^^!  
><strong>LunaMoonMaan & Shinigamigirl93  
><strong>I was having some internet issues XD (it totally hates me...') otherwise I would have updated sooner =9<strong>

**BTW: don't hate me for putting them all in hospitals, I mean Kiba and Lee .''  
>Alsooo there will be a little more Yaoi this chapter (finallyyy since it feels like that has been forever!)<strong>

**Here it goesss once again ^u^:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Sick People and Sick Puppies <span>

This was the best view ever.

You could see over the whole sandvillage and it was the most beautiful sight ever, except when there'd be a sight like this about Konoha.

'Just a few more hours and I'll be right there, just wait for me, Gaara.'

With a excited jump the boy jumped off of the rock he was standing on and started to run towards the village he hadn't been for a long time.

* * *

><p>Okay, let's look at all the stuff that's been happening since Gaara has gone back to Suna again.<p>

Deidara came, Lee got in around eight or nine fight or so, Temari and Ino had been in a catfight for loving the same guy, Kiba was in a hospital and Kankuro didn't wanna let him out of him bed…, ehm… Sakura hasn't really come in the picture, and yeah… Gaara was starting to become depressive for not being with the guy he loved and for that guy who had had so many fights that Tenten had to sent Gaara a letter that his boyfriend was in the hospital right now… hm.  
>Quite the list.<p>

The Kazekage signed out of disbelieve and stood up from the just ended meeting he had attended.

It had been such a pointless meeting, all about the Akatsuki who would come around sooner or later.

But Deidara would let Gaara know about that, too bad Gaara couldn't tell them about the secret friendship with the Akatsuki member.

With yet another sign Gaara walked out of the building, wanting to go home and change into better fitting clothes.

The redhead hadn't even walked around the corner when his name got yelled at by a voice which was familiar and yet seemed to be a little different, like the person had gotten older or something.

'GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!'

Hm, strange, nobody in his village called him at his own name, except his siblings and some of his close friends…

So Gaara turned around to see the person he hadn't expected, Uzumaki Naruto, who had changed quite a lot and still seemed the same.

A little smile crossed Gaara's face when he saw the surprise in Naruto's eyes about the Kazekage clothes.

'You've become Kazekage already?' he said with teary eyes. 'Before I turned Hokage? Not fair!'

What else then laughing could Gaara do? He had missed his dear friends so long and since he had been with Lee his emotions had made a huge progress!  
>The foxkid seemed a little surprised by this reaction but couldn't stop smiling either.<p>

'I'm happy for you,' he then said and Gaara nodded and after a silent second he asked him something. 'Why are you here, Naruto?'

'Well, Tsunade obaachan sent Ero-sennin a letter about us and the Akatsuki, so I came as quick as I could,' Naruto said with a grin and Gaara only nodded.

Then the redhead told him it was Deidara who came and that Deidara was a friend of his.

He also told about Kiba, Kankuro and Lee and Naruto seemed a little caught by the surprise while listening to it.

'So, how do feel about it all?' Gaara asked finally and looked a little scared at Naruto.

The boy just stared in front of him and with a creepy smile he said: 'I don't mind it, it's just that I wouldn't have expected this… heh heh.'

Gaara's invisible eyebrows raised a little and when Naruto saw that he started speaking with some dramatical hand gestures.

'I mean from Lee I'm not so surprised and I don't know your brother that well, but you and Kiba? Just… I DON'T MIND IT!' he started yelling when he saw Gaara getting more and more confused and Naruto signed a little.

'Would you… wanna talk to Deidara about their plans?' Gaara asked after they started walking in an awkward silence and Naruto nodded.

'Just one thing first,' Naruto said while grabbing at his stomach, 'I REALLY REALLY REALLY want some Ramen!'

* * *

><p>'Hasn't he woken up yet?' their sensei cried out in disbelieve and Tenten signed irritated.<p>

'No he hasn't, stop crying for god's sake! The poor boy has been beaten up two times if not more! Give him a little rest!' she yelled at Maito Gai and her teacher started to tip his fingers on his other hand's fingers and looked with huge, sad eyes at his student.

'But we're talking about Lee! He can fight if he's unconscious!'

Neji gave Gai a unpleasant stare from which his teacher finally shut up and then Neji himself stood up.

'I'll check upon him,' he said with a little concern in his voice which made Tenten look at him with huge eyes as well.

Neji gave a little sign and then he walked into the hospital room and closed the door behind him, so they wouldn't wake Lee up with their screams at each other.

The longhaired, weird eyes having guy walked to the bed and looked at the sleeping, beaten up face of his teammate.

Poor Lee, he really got his ass kicked this time. Neji remember that around two and a half years ago Lee had laid in this position which had been totally similar.

When Gaara had hit him unconsciousness at the chuninexams... heh, it made Neji chuckle a little at the idea how Lee and himself had been those days.

They were really, really young then and acted and believed in such a different things that they had felt like not ever becoming good teammates.

Yet that was what had happened, probably because Lee wanted so badly to defeat him and still be a good teammate and a friend.

Heh. So naïve. But it had worked.

It made Neji feel miserable that Lee was once again like this, duo other reasons and not as bad as then...

'N… Neji-kun?' Lee spoke with a very weak voice, but it made Neji jump up from surprise.

'Lee! You're awake, thank god!' Neji said with a little smile and that made Lee smile as well.

'Yeah… I guess so.'

'What happened after you had fought together with Tenten?'

'Around the evening another group came and I just couldn't handle it,' Lee said with a little cough.

'Ah, like that. Next time you make sure to scream for our help, Gai will hear you any were, 'Neji said strictly and Lee blushed a little while he started muttering.

'I didn't wanna bother-' he didn't even finish because Neji grabbed him at his collar and pulled him a little closer so their noses almost touched.

'Don't. Freaking. Say. That. Ever. Again.'

Lee moaned a little from pain and it was seeable in his eyes.

'Neji-kun…,' Lee hissed and Neji seemed to remember that Lee should be having a lot of pain, so he carefully let go of him while muttering sorry.

But before they had said anything else, the other members of the team came rushed in and yelled at Neji for not telling that Lee had woken up.

So Lee told what happened in more detail and Gai had to cry practically the whole time, Tenten once and if she didn't she'd hit her teacher for sniffing really loud.

'That's what happened,' Lee softly spoke and everybody gazed at him, but Lee stared at his own hands.

'You're gonna tell the Hokage, right?' Tenten then asked and Lee firmly shook his head, for which Neji wanted to grab him again but didn't, he knew Lee would be in pain again.

'If you don't, Lee, we will,' Gai said with no tears anymore. He was completely serious and Lee knew he couldn't say "no" anymore from that point on so he just signed and nodded.

* * *

><p>'C'mon! You said yes!' Kiba whined and his lover just signed.<p>

After a lot of fights with him the past days Kankuro had agreed to go on the date, finally, but he still was worried about Kiba's condition.

The dognin hadn't really got any better and he still coughed like a crappy seadog.

Anyway, they had decided to just walk around in Suna and afterwards they would have dinner somewhere, but Kankuro wouldn't say where.

'But you don't look good!' Kankuro said with a lot of worry and Kiba gave him a irritated stare.

'I'm… totally fine,' he coughed and Kankuro gently put a hand on his back and started rubbing it.

'Let's just go home and do something nice there,' his love said and the dognin nodded without any arguing for the first time.

Damn, Kankuro thought, that mut! Why doesn't he ever tell me when he's not feeling wel!

.

. **tamtamtam ^^**

'Here,' Kankuro gave Kiba the glass of water and Kiba smiled thankfully at him.

Then the puppeteer sat next to him on the couch and looked at the boy.

'I'm ruining our date again,' Kiba said with a depressed tone and Kankuro put his arms around him and softly whispered in his ear: 'As long as we're together I'm fine with everything.'

No one else was at the Kazekage's home, they had left a note which said that something important had came up, but Kankuro didn't wanna know about it.

He just wanted to be with his beloved, sick puppy.

With a smirk on his face Kankuro romantically grabbed Kiba's chin and pulled the boy in to a kiss.

As a response Kiba opened his mouth a little to let Kankuro in, but they didn't really fight for dominance like they normally would, so Kankuro pulled back and looked at Kiba.

'I'm… just a little tired, I guess,' Kiba said with a tiny smile which made Kankuro melt down and he put his lips onto Kiba's again.

Kiba's weak body reacted faster this time and he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders to deepen their kiss more. The puppeteer softly bit his lip and begged to get in his lovers mouth again and Kiba let him.

Kankuro moaned and pushed Kiba on his back so he could climb on top of him with his hands running all over the younger boy.

Kiba let a few soft moans escape his mouth as well when one of Kankuro's hands lay close to his manhood and Kankuro smirked a little when he noticed it.

'You wanna play a little more?' he asked with a huge grin on his face and Kiba looked at him with the most innocent eyes Kankuro had ever seen.

Damn it made him wanna rip the dogs pants of and that's exactly what he did.

Kiba moaned again and pulled Kankuro in a new heated kiss while Kankuro's hands were busy taking Kiba's boxers off and showing his erection.

The puppet player got his lips off of Kiba's and let his tongue slide down over Kiba's chest, slowly making his way down.

'What is taking you so long!' Kiba panted with anticipation.

And as the bully Kankuro could be he slowly started liking his cock, which made Kiba moan and he bended his back from the nice feeling.

In the heat of that moment Kankuro took it in his mouth and started sucking at it, which made Kiba scream from pleasure and surprise as reaction.

It made Kankuro suck a little harder and he felt Kiba coming in his mouth.

'Aaaahh,' Kiba panted and Kankuro swallowed his cum and sat up to look at Kiba's face.

It turned a little red when Kiba saw Kankuro looking at him and with a happy smile the puppeteer crawled next to him and put his arms around the love of his life.

He started sniffing in his neck and placed a few tiny kissed there while he softly whispered: 'I love you, I damn love you, Kiba.'

Kiba made his way out of the hug to put his clothes on again, in case someone would come in and then he cuddled himself in Kankuro's arms again.

'I love you to, you freaking idiot,' he muttered with a smile and his cheeks were a little red when he gave Kankuro a little kiss on his lips again.

It didn't took long or Kiba dozed off to sleep in the arms that were wrapped around him tightly.

Kankuro looked to his sleeping face and with tears filling up his eyes he pressed a little kiss on Kiba's forehead.

'Please God, don't let him leave me...'

* * *

><p><strong>Owww I had tears in my eyes while I wrote this least lines T_T I'm being facking mean to them!<strong>

**! and I've finally got an idea for the ending of the story 8D ( I didn't have that when I started writing the story X'D)**

**Well,, let me think what you thought of this chapter ^^ **

**Since I live on reviews, you might let me know in one,,, heh heh **

**OR… you give me a freaking robot who'll clean up my room,, I would like that to ^o^**

**have a wonderful day… or night if you read it then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heellooooo and welcome back to the story ^^  
><strong>**And once again thankyouu for the reviews **LunaMoonMaan & Shinigamigirl93  
><strong>And<strong> Oshu** for reviewing at chap 7 **

**Owyeah,,, Shinigamigirl93 you wondered about Naruto's reaction, right? Well he was just a little shocked, but he didn't mind : ) JUST like I would make Naruto a gay hater XD people who do that, I'll make sure to kill them cause Naruto's sooo awesome! ^^ hope it helps **

**ATTENTION: it has a crappy end again so be warned XD  
><strong>**Here it goes D_D :**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: 3 Youthful DAYdreams to Suna<span>

His hands were shaking in his lap. Lee was happy that Gai was talking to Tsunade-sama, because he himself didn't wanna talk about the "accidents" with her.

Too bad everyone was pushing him to it.

With a little crack the door went open and Lee jumped up to look at his sensei, who smiled a little at him, that didn't help Lee in any possible way…

'She said she'd do something about it,' Gai said while he pulled Lee in a choking hug.

'That's… ugh ugh nice… Gai-sensei,' Lee said coughing and Gai let go of him with a apologizing smile.

'Nice? Just nice? I thought you'd be more excited about it?' Gai asked a little confused and it made Lee sigh and look the other way.

'I am, really,' Lee said and he smiled back at his teacher. 'But I feel like… something's still not right…'

Maito Gai pulled up his eyebrows, which looked hilarious so Lee burst out laughing.

'Lee! Let's be serious now! Why do you feel like something's not right?'

But the green beast couldn't stop laughing and Gai smiled at him, thinking that Lee just missed his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>'Wait wait wait wait! Three days? I mean that's not long!' Naruto screamed in the blond guys face loud enough to wake up Kankuro and Kiba.<p>

'STOP BEING SO NOUISY YOU MUT!'

Gaara, Deidara and Naruto sat in the kitchen, Kankuro and Kiba laid on the couch in the other room.

Naruto scratched at the back of his head but looked furious at Deidara who was whipping off Naruto's spit on his face.

'You think I'd say three days because it's funny?' He yelled back and Gaara felt the need to facepalm himself… these guys could be so… childish.

Temari was off with Ino, sending a letter to the Hokage for sending some more Ninja's to help Suna out and of course Gaara was secretly hoping to get Lee's help.

'Can't you tell them to wait a little longer?'

'Yeah of course I can, un!' Deidara said sarcastically. 'I mean they'd just kill me for even thinking about that but that's not point, un!'

'Mohhhh,' Naruto sighed and sat down on the chair he had jumped up from.

'Naruto-kun,' Gaara said and tried to make his voice sound as friendly as it possibly could. 'We can handle the days without the help.'

'But he- 'Naruto pointed at Deidara, 'said that they'd bring a whole army of ninja's! No way in hell that we can fight them off with just the people from Suna!'

'YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY VILLAGE YOU FACKING MUTT!'

Chills run over Naruto's back and as fast as he could he jumped away from the door which lead to the living room (where Kankuro was laying).

'Well, it's not like the Akatsuki will make it a quick fight un,' Deidara said while stroking his chin. 'Mostly we wanna make some fun to.'

'Say that again,' Naruto warned trough his clenched teeth and the artist put up his hands.

'I don't look forward to fight against this village! 'he said offended. 'Gaara is my friend to, un!'

Gaara looked up from his thoughts and looked at the guys next to him who were… having a really weird conversation.

'Listen Naruto-kun,' Gaara said to explain it once again. 'Suna will fight against them, but from what Deidara sais we can't defeat them. Therefore Temari is sending a letter to your village for backup.

With that help we can defeat them.'

'But you're saying that Suna only has his own people until we arrive! Then a lot of people will get killed here!'

'I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SAYING OUR PEOPLE ARE WEAK HUH!'

The guys heard Kankuro jump up from the couch and running towards the kitchen.

Naruto let out a high scream and jumped up when Kankuro stood in the door opening.

'You little mutt,' he groaned and started to walk towards him when Naruto run out of the room.

The puppeteer started to chase after him while Kiba, with a sleepy face, came to sit at the table next to Gaara.

'How are you feeling?' Deidara asked for both himself and Gaara.

'I'm okay,' Kiba said with a tiny smile before he started coughing again and Gaara stood up to grab him a glass of water.

The Kazekage gave him the glass and Kiba drunk from it after he was done coughing.

'Are you all right?' Kankuro rushed back in the room and kneeled next to the chair his lover was sitting on.

'Yeah, just start chasing Naruto again,' Kiba laughed and Kankuro put his hand on his cheeks for a few seconds before he ran after Naruto again.

From the corners of his eyes Deidara could see Gaara sign a little, he was missing Lee.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru signed deeply. It was so troublesome to seek everybody and send them to the Hokage.<p>

Normally Ino would join him and they would talk like always while searching, but she was on a mission with Temari and that worried Shikamaru a little.

Those two didn't really match or anything, so they would probably have a lot of fights…

The spike haired guy yawned and rubbed the back of his neck while he could see Lee running his laps on the training grounds.

That guy was so opposite of him. Always energetic and happy while Shikamaru was always sleepy or lazy and he didn't smile that much.

With another yawn Shikamaru entered the grounds and watched as Lee finished his final laps and if he counted it well that would be around 142 laps.

INSANE. INSANE. INSANE.

'Shikamaru-kun!' Lee said happily, but he was panting a little when he stood in front of him.

'Hey, Lee. The Hokage asked me to come pick you up. You're the last one,' Shikamaru said with the third yawn and Lee frowned a little.

'Why? And who are the others?'

'She got a letter from Suna,' Shikamaru explained and Lee lightened up. 'They've send it today actually. Tenten and Chouji are there as well and some more. But we have to hurry a little.'

Lee nodded and they started to run towards the Tower.

* * *

><p>'Finally! Shikamaru, couldn't you be a little faster!' Tsunade screamed at him and Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

Lee looked around. He saw Tenten-san, Chouji-kun, Neji-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Shino-kun and some more ninja's.

'There has arrived a letter from Suna,' Tsunade spoke to them. 'They need backup and we're gonna give it to them. It'll be you at first.'

Lee's eyes seemed to get a little bigger. He was about to go to Gaara-kun!

He didn't really catch the rest of what Tsunade was saying or yelling, his mind was filled with the thoughts of seeing Gaara again!

Yay! GAARA-KUN! Yay!

'SO! Make sure to be ready in an hour and you'll meet at the gate to leave then,' Tsunade screamed and she gave Lee a look before everyone nodded and they made their way out of the room.

.

.

Lee was doing pushups on his thumbs while waiting until everyone was at the gate.

He was soooo excited to see Gaara again, he just couldn't wait.

Shikamaru, of course, was the last one to come and Lee stopped his pushups to stand up.

'Is everyone here?' Shikamaru asked Chouji and after he nodded Shikamaru gave the sign to go.

Lee run off and Shikamaru had to run towards him after they were running for less than minute.

'Lee, you really need to stay with the group,' he said and surprised Lee looked behind them, he could barely see the others.

'I'm sorry, I just wanna…,' he apologized and the guys stopped running and waited.

'I know how you feel,' Shikamaru grinned. 'I wanna see Ino and Temari to.'

'Heh? Ino-san?' Lee asked surprised and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck again, like he always did when he found something troublesome.

'Yeah, hope Temari hasn't killed her yet.'

Lee didn't seem to understand it anymore. Was Shikamaru seeing Ino behind Temari's back or something?

When Shikamaru saw Lee's expression he started trembling: 'I… Ino… no we aren't! I…'

'Do you like Ino?' Lee asked and they started running when the rest of the group had caught up with them.

'Truly? I've got no idea who I love anymore…,'Shikamaru confessed and Lee felt sorry for him. 'I mean Temari is great and stuff, but we only seem to be… physical you know?'

Lee understand an nodded while Shikamaru's signed.

'But Ino and I always talk about stuff. When I try that with Temari she cuts me of and says she isn't interested in such things.'

'I don't think that's a good thing,' Lee spoke his thoughts out loud. 'Gaara and I talk a lot… but I wonder if that's a good example.'

The green wearing guy laughed a little.

'Why do you think that?' Shikamaru asked surprised and Lee laughed a little again.

'Because it's Gaara-kun! He hasn't loved anyone before. So we don't get so erm… physical as you say.'

Shikamaru grinned at him before nodding.

'But Shikamaru-kun, do you know if Ino loves you?' Lee asked.

'Lee, look at me. I am a person who's too lazy to even try understanding women.'

Well, that's one thing you can agree with indeed.

* * *

><p>'Have I told you how nice it is?' Kiba's soft voice asked.<p>

'What is?' Kankuro sleepy muttered in his ear.

They had fallen asleep on the couch for once again, since Kiba lately was becoming too tired to walk around a lot.

'Laying in your arms.'

Kankuro woke up a bit more and softly placed a kiss on Kiba's forehead and locked his fingers with Kiba's fingers.

'Kankuro, can I talk about something with you?'

'Always my love,' Kankuro whispered in his ear which made Kiba shiver and he stared into Kankuro's eyes.

'Do you… think I'll… survive this?'

Kankuro's eyes grew bigger and they sat up on the couch.

'Of course! You-' Kiba covered his mouth with a hand to shut him up and Kankuro saw that he knew he was lying.

'The truth,' Kiba said and it made Kankuro shatter into pieces from the inside.

'I… I hope so,' Kankuro said and dropped all his power to stay cool when he looked at their locked hands. 'I don't wanna imagine that I have to life without you.'

'Don't say that, you can get every guy you want!' Kiba smiled at him.

'How can you say that?' Kankuro asked hurt and he let go of Kiba's hand to grab his face. 'I love _you_, Kiba! I don't need any other guy I need _you_.'

The dognin looked away from Kankuro and the puppeteer let go of him.

'Kiba, I…,'he started but Kiba looked back at him again with his eyes a little teary.

'I don't know, Kankuro, I really don't,' he said with a broken voice. 'It all hurts so much that I think it'll be okay if I die. But what happens when I die? I only… know that… I will never be with you again then, right?' Kiba was fighting really hard against his tears.

But Kankuro was the first to cry though.

'Don't say such a bullshit! I will always be with you! Even when one of us dies!' he grabbed Kiba at his shoulders and let his head hang a little, so he didn't have to look at Kiba. 'But I don't want you to be in pain either…'

He looked up again at Kiba with the tears flowing over his cheeks.

'I've been praying every night that it would turn out to be okay, there's nothing more I can do… but it doesn't seem to help! Kiba please, what do I need to do?'

Kiba put his arms around Kankuro, pulled him closer and started crying as well when he whispered:  
>'I don't think there's more that we can do, my love.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I write this sentimental shit at the end again T_T I really really really feel like crying when I write this stuff.<br>****And It makes me wanna watch My Little Pony… ~~_~~"  
><strong>

**So give me your reviews and opinions ^^ and maybe a tissue or something X'D  
><strong>**byeebyee… ~~_~~" **

**( you're overreacting… - creepy voice out of nowhere…  
><strong>_** OMG who is that o.O''**_**) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pampampam ~  
><strong>**Next chapter is up ****yaaay  
><strong>**Thanks for reviewing **LunaMoonMaan **& **Shinigamigirl93 **you really make my day ^^  
><strong>

**Here it goes,, have fun with it haha:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Crying Eyes staring at the Sky full of Stars<span>

**(a/n : HOLYDAMN I'M HAVING 10 CHAPTERS ^^ YEUUUUY)**

Gaara was sitting at his desk, working on some of the paperwork he had to do.

Deidara had gone back to the Akatsuki, otherwise it would have been suspicious he said.

If Kankuro wasn't with Kiba(who was at the hospital at such moments) he was together with Temari taking care of the preparations for the attack.

So that left Naruto as the only one not being too busy and therefore he was annoying Gaara to no end.

'Let's have some fun Gaara! Let's go to Saku.. ehm Kiba, Gaara! Stop filling in those stupid paperwork, Gaara! Let's go eat Ramen Gaara!'

**Let's choke him to death, Gaara! (a/n: imagine a really happy tone XD)**

O, Shukaku I wish I could do that…

Naruto grabbed a pile of papers from Gaara's desk and tossed them in the corner of the room.

'I was about to fill those in, Naruto,' Gaara said with no emotions and Naruto signed deeply.

'C'mon you've been doing nothing else that filling those! Let's go do something!'

Gaara signed as well. He had been doing his work for three hours straight, he could really use a break right now.

'I'll finish this one up,' he said and quickly read through the letter of the Hokage. 'They are sending a huge group of ninja's!'

The blond kid jumped up from surprise and grabbed the letter out of the Kazekage's hand to read it.

'YESSSS! Tsunade-obaachan has a heart after all!' He screamed enthusiastically.

Maybe Lee was coming as well, Gaara thought and he stood up from his chair.

'Let's go eat some Ramen then,' he smiled at Naruto and the Kyuubiguy ran out of the room screaming: 'Gaara loves Ramen! Now I know why you were such a good friend again!'

Gaara chuckled.

* * *

><p>'Why do we have to sit down? I wanna go!' Lee yelled annoyed and he didn't seem to stop bouncing up and down.<p>

'Lee, we're exhausted,' Tenten yawned and she stretched her upper body out.

'But!' Lee yelled again but gave up and sat down next to her.

Shikamaru was sleeping against a three, while most of the others were all sitting around the campfire, sleepy but not sleepy enough to actually fall asleep.

'Why don't you start sleeping as well, Tenten? You look really tired,' Neji said with a lot of care in his voice and Tenten nodded with a lovely smile before she walked a little from the fire to sleep against a three as well.

'I don't wanna wait, I'm full of energy! I can run to Gaara in no time!'

'Shut up, Lee! Even you can't do that!' Neji said irritated and he smacked him at the back of his head.

'But Gaara-kun,' The overreacting greenguy muttered softly.

'We know you want to go to him. Just take it easy, the others here are too exhausted to run fast. It would slow us down anyway.' Neji kept staring into the fire, but saw it immediately when a little yawn escaped from Lee's lips.

'Go to bed.'

'I'm not tired Neji-kun!' Lee looked furiously at him trying to convince him that he spoke the truth.

Too bad he had to yawn again and Neji gave him one of his famous stares.

'Okay, okay, I'll go to bed then,' Lee muttered and Neji smiled at him.

.

. **w00000t ^^**

'Lee, wake up, we're going,' Shikamaru whispered into Lee's ear and the green man jumped up in no time, it made Shikamaru fall on his butt from surprise.

'Let's go! And run there faster than we were originally planning!' Lee said full of energy and therefore he deserved a smack at the back of his head from Neji, again.

'I apologize,' Lee said and with that he let his head hung a little, which made Tenten sign.

Shikamaru shook his head and they started to run to Suna again.

Lee almost ran by him, but Shikamaru grabbed him at his collar and pulled him back.

'Don't even think about it,' he warned with a threatening tone in his voice and Lee nodded a little irritated.

'I told you yesterday, I wanna be there as soon as possible too,' the lazy person said and let go of Lee.

'Yes, I know. Even though I don't understand why you'd want that if you don't know what to do with those two,' Lee said a little to sarcastic and he saw the look in Shikamaru's eyes harden.

He shouldn't have said that…

'I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I -' Shikamaru shook his head and he run a little faster, so everyone behind them would do too.

'You're right, Lee,' he only said in a monotone and it didn't make feel Lee better at any rate.

Poor Shikamaru, he was in a far to _troublesome _situation for him to be in.

Maybe he was about to slam his head against a wall, or a three in this situation, Lee thought and he felt the urge to laugh, but he didn't.

**(a/n: o my god, I really see Shikamaru slamming his head against a three muttering "toooo troublesome, wayyyy toooooo troublesome…"X'D )**

With a little sign Lee thought about the two days he had to wait until he could finally see Gaara, his one and only Gaara…

* * *

><p><em>His arms wrapped around her middle, his breath against her soft skin while he was romantically kissing her neck , slowly making his way down…<em>

Aaaaaarggghhhhhh, Ino thought and she pulled her pillow over her head.

Those damn dreams!

How could she het over that stupid dick if she kept dreaming about him? Stupid Temari, stupid Shikamaru!

With a little moan she crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes to put them on.

She didn't care how her hair was sitting, or that she wasn't wearing any make-up, it's not like a lot of people would see her wandering around in town in the middle of the night.

So with that attitude she got out of the apartment to walk around in Suna.

It was weird and not like Konoha, but it was way more quiet here, people didn't really care what others would think so you could just walk around at three AM, so nice.

Because of that Ino was wondering why Kankuro, Kiba and Gaara were making such a huge problem about being Gay and open up about it here, why would they make a problem about that here?

She scratched the back of her head, still to sleepy to think about such a problems.

Ino had her own problems to fix.

Bringing her back at the thoughts of Temari and Shikamaru, ugh!

Made her wanna throw up, thinking about them laying in the same bed and…

IEW don't think about such a horrifying things!, she cursed at her herself, but she couldn't help thinking about him.

His spiky hair, his never seeming to care – face, the way he walked, talked and how he could stare at her when she was telling him something he actually wasn't interested in.

Because of that she had thought he'd be in love with her to, but apparently miss I'm Older and Hotter Than You was better than her.

Ino had never ever said that every guy would fall for her! That's what she said… grrrrrrr.

The blond girl wanted to tear her facking hair out!

With a little sign she said against a wall of some weird, closed store and a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye while she thought about it.

But a little tjilp made her look next to her, it was one of those clay birds from that Akatsuki guy with the same hair as she had…

With a smile she whipped the tear of her cheek and looked at the little bird flying away, before it exploded into beautiful colors.

Deidara was stupid enough to work with those Akatsuki morons, but he did make some beautiful arts!

It reminded her that after this day the attack was about to begin, hmm… that really wasn't something to look forward to.

But Shika would probably come with the other ninja's of Konoha, or at least she hoped he'd be coming as well.

Well, she shouldn't be hoping for that, because he would only be thinking about Temari…

AAAAARGHHHH, another waterfall of tears were coming and she pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around them and lay her head onto her knees before she started to cry out loud.

She cried and cried and cried, until no tears were coming anymore.

* * *

><p>Gaara, the person who wasn't really able to sleep since he had Shukaku inside of him, was sitting on the couch of his house, wondering about the attack which was about to come.<p>

The only problem was that they were coming for him and if Gaara wouldn't be able to be alive, he would never ever ever see Lee again!

Screw this village! He just wanted to see Lee before that would all happen!

His village would probably hate him for being gay, anyway… Kankuro had finally stopped caring about that since Kiba was dying.

So they just hugged, held hands and kissed in front of everyone, not that a lot of people cared but that was so different! Gaara was the Kazekage after all!

RAGE!

**You know, you really need to have some therapy**

O, no why are you coming?

**Because it looked like you were having fun!**

I wish I could have my thoughts for myself…

**Well thank you! You think I like hearing your humanly problems too?**

You're always listening!

**That's not the point! And so untrue! I don't read it whenever that Lee guy is busy with you! It makes me wanna vomit.**

Good for you. Just leave me alone, will you?  
><strong>You're so weird! You always hate being alone, but when I'm around you want me gone as soon as possible, I feel neglected!<strong>

Fuck off!

And Shukaku was gone again, luckily for Gaara.

He always got a headache from Shukaku, not matter what stupid stuff he was saying…

With a sign Gaara stood up and he walked out of the house, thinking about what to do about all of this.

**You could go to the greenguy… maybe he really is one of the send Ninja's and he's already have way here!**

I thought you'd finally pissed off… well I can't do that anyway! Than I would abandon my village!

**Soooo? They don't like you anyway!**

Why can't you find someone else to talk to…

**Because they locked me up inside of **_**you**_** remember? **

Nope, I don't know anything about that you idiot!

**Ugh you're so stupid! Ask someone else to go there and kiss Lee for you!**

What the fack? Why would I do that?

**Juuust kiddin… well ya know what? Give the guy a kiss from me then, I'll be gone again.**

Okay then… That beast really was one of the most strange things Gaara had ever seen.

It was too bad he couldn't take Shukaku's advice this time, going to Lee!

'AARGH!'

WOW! What was that? Gaara looked around and saw Ino sitting against a wall, arms wrapped around her body like she was hugging herself.

With a little concern for the girl he walked towards her and sat down.

'Ino?' No response. Of course, she was crying and Gaara was the one asking something that stupid.

'Are you… hurt?'

The blond girl looked up and Gaara saw no make-up, well she still was pretty in his opinion.

'No, not physically,' she sniffed and Gaara sat beside her. 'Just a love thing…'

'Are you… missing someone?' Gaara guessed and Ino smiled a little at him.

'Yeah,' she smiled at him, 'but he'll come to help us, so I can at least see him then. As friends.'

Gaara pulled up a not seeable eyebrow, why the word friends?

'The guy is seeing your sister, remember,' she said with a little wink and Gaara nodded when he thought about the catfight between them about Shikamaru.

'You're missing Lee a lot too, right?'

'Yes. I hope he'll come here as well,' Gaara confessed and Ino nodded while she stared to the sky which was full with twinkling stars. 'But I wonder what to say to everyone.'

The blond, cried out girl looked at him for a few seconds.

'Just don't. You don't need to tell them professionally. Just don't hide it.'

After a confused blink of Gaara she went on.

'Just hold hands in public or kiss,' she said with a tiny smile. 'And they will know it. Thrust me, Suna doesn't seem to be a village that cares so much about that stuff.'

Gaara nodded, wondering since when Ino actually became that nice?

Ino stared at the sky and stars again with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

'Love is just as pure as those stars, not something people should make a fuss about.'

* * *

><p><strong>that was chapter 10! Damn I love that number! It feels sooo mighty =9<strong>

**I am wondering… about InoShikaTemari… who should end up with who?  
><strong>**Let me know what YOU think about it ^^ In a review please 8D?  
><strong>***beg* *beg * *beg* **

**ONE MORE THING! I'm going on vacation tomorrow evening, and I'm not sure if I can update there,, 'cause I'm not sure if we'll be having internet there DX  
><strong>**So,, it may take me 11 days by then to update, I hope you understand!  
><strong>**BUT I'll be having a lot of time to write, so I will have some chapters done by then! ^^  
><strong>**have a lovely time and till next time ^^! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay,, I've come back! Well, two days ago but I had to do a lot of stuff so.. don't throw fireballs at me! ~.~  
><strong>**Thankyou sooo much for reviewing: LunaMoonMaan & Shinigamigirl93 ^^  
><strong>**My vacation was horror! And I had no time to write a lot so I haven't done any more than this ~.~" SORRRRRYYY but I just couldn't… ****Anyway I will try to make it up to you guys and I'll write a lot from now on, so I can start updating fast again! **

**Here it goes ^_^:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: the Fight begins<span>

Together with Naruto, Gaara was standing in front of the Kazekage building.

Waitng for some kind of a sign from Deidara, that they were about to come so Gaara could give the sign to Baki, then the fight would finally begin.

Next to him the blond couldn't stop shaking from impatience and anger.

Gaara knew Naruto was so angry, because he would finally face Itachi again and the Kazekage was pretty sure that Naruto would do anything to kill him.

Gaara let a sign slip from his mouth which Naruto noticed and he lay a hand on the redheads shoulder, telling him it would all turn out fine.

With a little smile, Gaara nodded at him and they looked up at the sky, hoping for the sign.

'When will they -' Naruto got mouth shut from a few explosions high up in the air.

'The sign,' Gaara winced and he turned around to give Baki a nod, who was standing in front of a window in the building itself.

'Let's go!' Naruto screamed full of energy and together the two friends started running towards the gate, hearing a lot of footsteps following them.

_What were those explosions? Are we to late?, Lee desperately thought and he looked back at Shikamaru, who gave him a little panicked nod._

_Damn it, Gaara, Lee thought, please don't let yourself get killed…_

The Akatsuki had brought quite an army of Ninja's. That group was huge!

'How did they get so many people?' Naruto asked in shock and Gaara stayed silence, the number didn't matter. Soon the others would arrive and they numbers would be equal.

'HEY KAZEKAGE-SAMA! I'VE MISSED YOU!' Deidara screamed, sitting on top of one of his clay birds in the ear with a huge smile crossing his face.

It didn't take long or both the groups were standing in front of each other, the Akatsuki and their army and all the ninja's of Suna with Gaara and Naruto in the front of them.

'Grrr, Uchiha Itachi,' the blond growled when his eyes met those from that shurigan idiot.

'Stay calm, Naruto,' Gaara whispered while he let his sand float out of his gourd on his back. 'Wait for just one second.'

And right after that second a huge Shukaku-like arm made out of sand floated towards the people in front of them and whipped a huge part of them away.

That was the moment when everyone, literally every single person out there, run towards the other group and attacked.

Kunai's and shuriken were flying every were, bombs were falling and exploding, Naruto's screams sounded every were and the puppets from Sasori came out as well.

With every movement he made Gaara send some sand towards the villains and with that he killed someone almost every time, in the meanwhile he was seeking for Deidara.

* * *

><p>'Go! They need you!' Kiba softly yelled at Kankuro. They were in the hospital, for Kiba's sake, but Kankuro didn't wanna leave him alone yet he didn't wanna abandon his village either.<p>

'I'm not gonna die while being here! Come on!' Kiba said with a huge smirk on his face for some reason Kankuro didn't understand. 'Your siblings need your help.'

'I'll come back as soon as I can,' Kankuro finally decided and he gave Kiba a little kiss.

Well, it turned into a long, rough kiss and they smiled at each other before Kankuro run out of the room.

Kiba coughed a little and sat up from his hospital bed to look out of the window, trying to see just a little of the fight out there.

He signed, cursing himself for being this sick and not being able to help them out.

* * *

><p>'I'LL GET MY REVENGE FOR SASUKE!' Naruto screamed and he send a Rasengan out to Itachi.<p>

Gaara was floating on his sand and avoiding the bombs Deidara threw at him while they were talking as well.

'So when will the other come?' Deidara asked when they flew by each other and Gaara said:' I don't know, maybe tomorrow.'

Deidara nodded with a smile and he let one of his creations slip out of his hand, falling into the crowd.

'Those your own people,' Gaara frowned and Deidara laughed a little when en threw an explosion note attached to a Kunai at Gaara.

The automatic shield placed itself in front of Gaara, making sure that he wouldn't get hit and after that Gaara let his sand float in the direction of the artist.

'Wow, un!' Deidara screamed when the sand wrapped around his leg and pulled him from his bird, towards Gaara.

' I swear I'll let you explode into a million pieces if you don't let go, un!' Deidara yelled angry and his eyes looked really scared.

'As you wish,' Gaara sad with a little smirk and he let the sand go, dropping the blond haired guy in the middle of the air.

'woaaaaaaaaaah!'

'Watch out you idiot!' Sasori screamed when Deidara landed on one of his puppets, crashing it.

'Sorry, master,' Deidara winced in pain and he looked up at Gaara with a smirk as well.

It gave Gaara the time to look at the fight, there were a lot of people hurt, damn it!

Luckily the other groups wasn't as healthy either, so maybe they would leave soon…

'Don't think you're done with me already, un?' Deidara more likely said it then asked it.

He was on one of his birds again in front of Gaara and he send some of his clay birds in the redheads direction before he went higher in the sky.

Gaara grabbed the bird with some sand, feeling the same shocks he felt the night they had been fighting and ended up laying on the roof.

These were more powerful and it hurt a lot, like he was burning or something!  
>Gaara went higher as well and Deidara looked at him with a serious face making Gaara wonder why.<p>

'Let's give it all then,' the redhead said in monotone and he artist nodded before they flew at each other, Deidara dropping a bomb very close while Gaara send a huge number of little sand bullets at him, both men getting hit by other's attack.

'Damn,' Deidara muttered and Gaara winced when he felt the explosion really close to his body.

* * *

><p>All those sounds Lee was hearing made him freak out.<p>

They had finally arrived at the sand grounds, so it wouldn't take much longer before they would finally arrive, probably…

'Six hours? Are you out of your freaking mind!' Lee yelled in Shikamaru's face. 'Let them run a little faster! Gaara could be dead right now!'

He was using all of his strength to not run towards the damn village.

'I'm sorry Lee, but not everyone here is feeling the need to run until they have no more chakra,' Shikamaru explained but Lee shook his head.

'I'm not going to wait any more!' and with that he took of hearing Shikamaru screaming his name.

'Lee! LEE!'

'Don't even think about stopping me,' Lee yelled angry and when he looked back he saw Shikamaru smile at him.

With that attitude Lee run as fast as he could, dying to use his first Gate move, but he didn't, he knew he needed al his chakra for the battle.

* * *

><p>Panting from pain and exhaustion Gaara and Deidara looked at each other.<p>

It started to get darker outside, they had all been battling since the morning and everybody started to run out of chakra, except Naruto of course.

He was kicking every butt he saw and tried to break every bone which came near him.

'Deidara we're going!' Sasori yelled and Deidara gave a little nod to me and when we flew by each other again he whispered:' We'll come back in a few hours, be ready.'

Gaara nodded and they get on the ground, running to their own teams again.

'Let's go inside,' he spoke to his people and nodding to the gate of Suna.

.

.

Kankuro and Sakura went to the hospital, together with everyone who was wounded, which was probably every person who had fought.

Gaara was sitting in front of the huge building, pressing his hand against his head hoping it would do something about the headache.

Damn damn damn, Shukaku was trying to get out again, he always did that when Gaara was feeling weak and nothing he could do against it, except trying to stay calm.

He moaned and winced a little.

Why wasn't Lee here? Gaara really wished Lee had his arms wrapped around his own body, whispering in his ear that it would be all right…

_The gate! Finally! Where is everyone? _

I feel sick, Gaara thought before he started throwing up next to him.

_No not here either! The hospital maybe?_

What was that noise? Sounded like footsteps… but Gaara couldn't look up, because there was another punch in his stomach making him throw up again.

_Why can't my feet run any harder? I have to go to him right now!_

The footsteps stopped in front of Gaara, he heard someone kneeling down and when he finally stopped throwing up a pair of arms wrapped around him with a sign.

Lee? Gaara thought, he felt like passing out but he couldn't let that happen, than Shukaku would come out…

.

.

'AARGH!' the redhead screamed and Lee let go of him to see him grabbed at his head and Gaara almost felt on his knees.

'Gaara-kun? What's wrong?' Lee didn't understand what was going on! Maybe it was…

'Sh… Shukaku,' Gaara winced, 'Temari… Kankuro…'

Lee gently pushed Gaara on the ground before he run in the hospital and searched for Temari or Kankuro, hoping to find the as quick as he could.

'Temari-san!' He screamed in relief when he saw her and Gaara's sister turned around in surprise.

'Lee, how -'

'Don't ask! There's something wrong with Gaara!' Lee said, grabbed her arm and started to drag her outside and show her Gaara.

With a little gasp Temari kneeled down next to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

'Gaara, just breath in and out, you know you can control him,' she whispered, but Gaara shook her off and Lee saw that everywhere there were pieces of sand breaking in his face.

Just like the ChuninExams back then!

'I… I can't, Temari,' Gaara panted and grabbed him at his shoulders, trying to let him look up at her.

'You can! I know it!'

'Aaargh,' Gaara screamed and he punched Temari out of his way while sand started to come out of the gourd and started wrapping around a part of Gaara's face and arm until half his face had changed and his arm as well.

'Shukaku,' Lee whispered and Temari nodded, but unlike her Lee walked to his lover and softly placed his hands around Gaara's face and let the redhead look at him.

'Gaara, I know you can fight against this,' he said with his eyes half closed and Gaara's sand started wrapping around his own arm… and leg just like then.

But this time, Lee didn't do anything, he just looked into Gaara's eyes.

'You are different now, you are stronger,' he softly whispered and felt the sand tighten up. 'I believe in you, Gaara-kun. I love you.'

Lee bended forward and let his lips cover Gaara's, with his free hand he softly stroke Gaara's cheek.

The sand floated away from Lee and also from Gaara, it didn't take long Gaara had wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and kissed him back.

Lee separated from him after what seemed a long time and he smiled at the smaller guy while still stroking his cheek.

'I've missed you,' he whispered with a lot of mixed emotions in his voice, but he was kept in surprise when he saw a single tear sliding down Gaara's cheek.

'I've missed you to,' the redhead whispered back and hugged him tight. 'Thank you…'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay most of the chapter was actually GaaraLee ^^ was nice to do!<br>****Haha I liked the end of it… since I didn't know I was putting that in it haha! Just rolled out of my keyboard, which happens most of the time X'D  
><strong>**Well,  
><strong>**Let me think how you felt about this chap! Even if you didn't like it!  
><strong>**Only helps me out ^^ **

**Revieeeew me please ;) have a nice day!  
><strong>**xoxo ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeuy new chapter XD thanks for the reviews LunaMoonMaan and Shinigamigirl93 3  
><strong>**Reallyyy helps me ^^  
><strong>**I'm pretty sorry to say but this one is a bit more fillerish-like… since I wanted to put this stuff in it ;) I hope you don't mind it  
><strong>**A/N: I didn't really know if Gaara was 15 or 16 so I just made him 16 XD**

**ANDDDDDDD I'm so sorry for all the weird spelling stuff in the previous chapter.. I really hadn't had any time to check it so when I did… it was awful . I'm so sorry!  
><strong>**ehhhm: Shinigamigirl93 i've send u a message 'bout the review from chap 11,, and I don't know if u read it but... anyway you said you didn't get some things so I wanted to know which so i might help explaining it ^^?**

**Yay! Here it goes :**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Ino's New Technique <span>

Never did Gaara wanna let go of Lee, he just wanted to stay this way forever… in his protective, loving arms. Why couldn't he? Why did his damn village need to be attacked! It was way too much for him to handle… he was only sixteen years old, damn it! Tears started to float out of his eyes. They were slowly sliding down his cheeks and the redhead started to breath heavier.

'Gaara-kun? C'mon let's get you inside,' Lee softly spoke and he let go of his lover so he could wrap his own arm around Gaara's shoulders, pulling him inside the building.

Gaara let his head hung so no one would see clearly that he was crying. It had been so long since Gaara had cried… when his uncle tried to kill him. The redhead started shaking when all those memory's started floating back in his head and even more tears were coming.

Lee tightened his grip around the smaller one's shoulder and drag him into a unused room where they would have some privacy and he settled Gaara on the bed before he closed the door and sat nex to him, Lee's eyes looking worried and hurt when he looked at his lovers face.

Gaara didn't understand why.

'Why?' he asked with a tone from which someone could hear he was crying, it made Lee frown. 'Why do you look so… hurt, Lee?'

A tiny smile crossed Lee's face when he heard the complete question and he took Gaara's hand in his. 'Because I love you! I don't want to see you crying, my love.' After that Lee pulled Gaara in a soft, gently kiss while laying his free hand onto Gaara's wet cheek, stroking it softly. Gaara gave a little gulp and pulled back immediately.

'What's wrong?' the green wearing guy asked in shock, but he didn't stop stroking the red haired guy's cheek with his thumb.

'Don't.'

Feeling blunt was out of the question, Lee didn't understand what was going on in Gaara's head! Why did he pull away? They kissed so many times! Lee tried looking into his eyes, but Gaara looked away from him, yet the redhead leaned in closer and let his body rest on the taller-one's chest.

'Just… hold me,' Gaara whispered and more tears where streaming down his cheeks, falling onto Lee's covered legs. In a deadly silence Lee did as the Kazekage said, understanding how he was feeling. For some reason they both enjoyed the silence, they were totally focused on each other.

Gaara knew that he was still unstable and therefore he pulled away, scared that he might do something hurtful to Lee when he lost control over Shukaku again even if that would be for just one second.

With a little sign Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and nuzzled into his covered chest, feeling a lot better than before, but still o so tired.

* * *

><p>'C'MON! THEY HAVE COME AGAIN!'<p>

The sound of running people by his door woke up Kiba. He rubbed in his eyes and let a soft moan escape. Kiba had become more and more tired during the last few days, he felt so screwed!

Damn it he couldn't even help them with the fight today!

Kiba wished he wasn't like this so he could help out his lovers village! Spoken of which, had Kankuro came by when he was a sleep? The dognin hoped he didn't, Kankuro would only worry more if he would have seen him a sleep again.

That idiot, only worrying about him instead of his village and his little brother! Gaara was in danger for God's sake! Kiba started to cough. Damn it hurt so bad! Why wasn't Kankuro here to hold him? Kiba could really use that right now…

WRAAAAHHH, he mentally slapped himself for thinking that, the village needed the Sabaku so much more! With a painful sign Kiba let himself fall on his pillow again.

Kankuro, he thought, finish that shit up quickly and get your damn hot ass over here… please.

Then he heard the door open and close again so he sat up, which he regretted since his ribs hurt like crap, to see who was there.

His vision was a little blurry so he smelt, it was Ino!

'Why are you here?' he asked surprised and Ino walked over to him with a little smile, what was going on?

'I'm a medical Nin, remember? I wanted to check upon you,' she smiled while her eyes made their way over his body parts who weren't under the blanket.

Kiba only nodded, Ino stopped smiling and became serious immediately.

'I wanted to tell you about a technique I've been developing for a long time. Tsunade-sama thought it was too risky at first, but since you have only became worse and no one in Suna seems to find a solution either, I think we should try it.' Holy facking crapping dogshit on a stick! Kiba jumped towards her, grabbing her and pulling her closer to his face while he growled: 'And you are telling me this just now?'

'I I I'm sorry, K-Kiba! I was ordered not to tell you anything! We have never tried it and it might not even help you!' Ino's eyes looked like she was about to pee her pants.

'Why now? Why not over two months?' Kiba let go of her and his fists were shaking from anger. He could have died already! It was a sick thing to hide it from him, he and Kankuro had been so scared over the last few weeks, it made Kiba wanna cry and tear his facking hair out!

'I heard Kankuro talking to that bitch- ' Temari, he guessed? 'About you. He said how much he loved you and… that he didn't wanna lose you. I felt sooo sorry for him! I couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted to help you guys!' That was so un-Ino like... Kiba stared into her eyes. Then he knew. She was in love too, with who and what was going on he didn't know, but she seemed to understand how it would feel too lose someone you love. Much and much more awful than how miserable Kiba was feeling right now. The dognin nodded.

'With my Mind Body Switch Technique I might be able to find out what's wrong in your body, but it will be hard to find and also very dangerous. Your mind will know anything I do, so if I do one thing wrong you might die,' Ino said and her blue eyes looked totally professional from this point on.

Kiba nodded, he was about to die anyway and this might be his last hope, so he laid down in the bed and gave a little painful moan. Ino started to form the seal when Kiba said:' If it goes wrong… tell Kankuro and Akamaru I love them, please.'

'I will,' Ino said with a tiny smile as she completed the technique and she felt her own mind flowing into Kiba's body.

O MY GOD! What was happening? Had it gone wrong already?

_Relax Ino, it's just the pain of my body you're feeling, jeez. _That was Kiba thinking!

O my god, did Kiba feel this every second of the day? All those weeks?

Focus Ino focus, the blond thought as she started to look inside his body, it was very difficult and it was unbearable with this pain! She didn't even know what she was looking for when she was mentally looking into his side. Ah! The pain got even worse, how did Kiba managed to even move his body? Wait… what was that? There was something but what was it? Some kind of a virus or something?

Ino started looking further, seeking the same kind of… thing in other parts of his body and soon she found it. What could it be?

What the hell! She didn't need to know what it was! She knew where it was and now she could really do something!

. **GO INO GO INO YAAAY ^^**

.

After that she stopped the technique and run out of the room, searching for Sakura and dragging her to the room Kiba was in.

Kiba, who didn't get what was going on just looked at Ino with huge eyes and started coughing, Ino ignored it and screamed enthusiastically at Sakura:' I need your help! I found the… thing what's making him sick! It's in his right side and his right leg! But it's hard to see, so you have to help me with removing it!'

Sakura, who was trained to react fast, nodded and told Ino what she was supposed to get for her so Sakura could start removing the disease.

Kiba watched Ino ran in and out of the room a couple of times with stuff in her hands which she gave to Sakura.

'Kiba-kun, it will hurt a lot,' the rosette said with a professional look into her eyes, but they started glowing when she said the next:' But it will most likely succeed!'

Hope was burning inside of him when Kiba heard that, most likely wasn't 100 percent but it was more than enough! So he nodded happily and when Ino came in the room for the last time Kiba, with the help of the girls, got undressed until he was…

'They have to get out!' Ino said with a harsh look and Kiba got red in his face. 'For God's sake, Kiba! Your gay anyway!'

'But you two aren't and- ' he started coughing badly and hurtfully again so he stripped out of his boxers in no time and laid down on the bed again. Sakura put a blanket around his right leg and a little above it, covering his manhood.

'Let's start,' Sakura said and Ino nodded, holding Kiba still by pressing him down on the table.

Could I really be that bad?, Kiba thought.

'HOLY FACK!' Kiba screamed when the pain became a hundred times more painful.

* * *

><p><strong>So… it is a shorter one.. :)<br>****But therefore it's a filler hahahaha,,, omg it's 2:45 AM… why am I still writing this?  
><strong>**(cause you always do that… ) (eh.. yeah your right! X'D)  
><strong>**(i'm uploading it.. well.. now,, but it's 15.31 now,, in my country XD)  
><strong>**I made this one a bit more about Kiba, since I felt so sorry for him… TT_TT I'm so dumb XD **

**Well, I hope you liked it anyway ^^ let me know even if u didn't! It will only help!  
><strong>**In next chap I will continue the fight and will the other Konoha Nins finally come ^^ yaay!  
><strong>

**Review? … a cookie? Or… Jack Barakat? (*begs* the last one the last one the last one!)  
><strong>**Hahaha reminds me.. the title of this FF I got from a All Time Low song : **_A Daydream Away  
><em>**If you haven't listened to it you really really really should! :O  
><strong>**They are awesome and lovely and smoking hot and cute and they make awesome nd beautiful music and **

***rambles on and on and on* ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Update timeeeee ^^ here's chapter 13! I'm so sorry it took me sooo long to write and update this one :O school just started so I guess it may happen more often… . I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise!  
><strong>**Thanks for reviewing: **LunaMoonMaan **& **Shinigamigirl93** !  
><strong>**And welcome to my new readers ^^ **GameAmy & StrictlyNinja

**Okay. One more thing! : One part of this chap is just CRAP, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it.. I just didn't know how to make it good and well,,, long and stuff so this is what came out.. you know what part I am talking about when you read it.. so good luck TT_TT **

**so here it goesssss ^^:**

* * *

><p><span>chapter 13: The Battle Continues<span>

A loud crack made the boys look up in surprise, seeing a panting man with the same surprised look in his eyes watching at them. _Maybe because you don't see your leader cuddling with his boyfriend everyday… hm…_

'Kazekage-sama,' the man said when he realized that he was staring. 'There was another "Bang", sir.'

Gaara blinked a few times, trying to remember what a "Bang" meant. O, yeah that was right they were in the middle of a fight!

'Give the orders, we're going to the gate,' Gaara's voice sounded firmly and the man nodded before he left the room.

'Let's go and teach those bastards something about the Power of Youth!' Lee shouted, let go of Gaara and jumped up from the bed so he could proudly throw his fist in the air. The Kazekage nodded, but Lee should have seen the look in his eyes at that moment.

'What is it, Gaara-kun?' He asked softly and grabbed Gaara at his shoulders with a gentle touch.

'I'm not sure if I can… keep it under control just yet,' the redhead whispered, his eyes looking away from Lee, but when he felt the warmth of Lee's lips on his own his dark eyes widened and looked at the closed ones of his beloved green wearing man.

'Of course you can,' Lee said after he pulled his lips away . 'I will help you. I always will.' Gaara's face was filled with emotions and then the redhead pushed Lee against a wall and brutally put his lips onto the taller one's. Lee was caught in surprise, but opened his mouth and let a little moan escape when he felt Gaara's tongue slip into it. His hands found their way to Gaara's hips and he let them stay there while softly striking the younger one's body. A loud moan escaped the red haired guys mouth when Lee's hand went down his hips and he let go of Lee to look at him with lust in his eyes and whisper:' I need more, Lee.'

The green guy grinned at him with eyes filled of love when they kissed again, but he didn't do more as he was asked, even though he wanted it so badly, they broke apart.

'We can't,' Lee softly said and stroke one of Gaara's cheeks. 'We have to go now, help your village.'

With a deep sign Gaara let his head rest against Lee's chest, but Lee gently pushed him away saying something about going outside to the rest. Gaara signed again and nodded, but god he needed to rip of those clothes of that guys body as soon as this was all over.

**(A/N: I wish I could go ooooon TT_TT *Cries * but that would be awkward since there is still that fight thingy… !)**

…**.. lalalala….**

The fight had already started when Gaara and Lee arrived and soon they were separated from each other, fighting off some people.

Lee kicked someone in his stomach who was in his personal space before he hit someone else with his fist, wondering who all these people were? Shikamaru, who had got information about the Akatsuki for this mission, had told him how those people looked like, but these people didn't fit the description and also there were way to many people… about a few hundred and Shikamaru had said that it was quite a small group!

Anyway he just kicked one ass after another, hoping he could get a record or something.

'KONOHA SENPUU!' Lee screamed out loud and got in the air to kick… well someone!

After hitting the ninja one hundred times in a second and knocking him out with the last hit, Lee had some time to search for Gaara, who was in the air fighting against… whatever that red haired dude was called! His puppets seemed really strong…

'WRAAAAAHHH!'

Waaah! Lee got a good hit in his face from a new opponent and got smacked on the ground, but before the ninja could do something Lee had floored him with his leg **(C'mon what had you expected?) **and jumped up, screamed something about Youth and punched him so hard in his belly that he got drilled a few feet in the ground.

'Maybe I overdid,' Lee wondered and put a finger against his chin for a second.

'Lee behind you!' Shikamaru screamed and Lee automatically jumped in the air and did another kick at his invisible target, when he heard a load groan of pain he knew he succeeded, got on the ground again and turned to see who it was.

Some gray dude with a huge axe… eh… wait he knew this one! That immortal douchebag Hidan or something? He passed out anyway and… wait a second…

'Shikamaru?' he asked and turned around again, hitting someone in the middle of the twist. 'You guys have made it! IT MUST THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!'

Shikamaru stared at him like he was creaaaazyy **(A/N: Stupid my little pony vid's TT_TT it's a part of one of the eps and my friend always says that and it's really funny.. anyway let's go one X] )**

'Troublesome,' he muttered and Lee just smiled at him. 'You know where Ino is? Or Temari?'

'I would not know,' Lee said honest and looked around.

'Never mind, I'll speak them whaaaaaahhhh!' Shikamaru tripped and fell on his belly, shocked since there was a huge, huge ulgy fishman with an even huger and uglier and creepier sword… razor thingy.

'He their cutie pie, let me cut that ponytail, would ya?' the fishman said while licking his lips. Lee looked at Shikamaru, who's eyes seemed to almost pop out his head.

'I'll leave it to you,' Lee said with a creepy look at the fishman and he started walking away hearing Shikamaru scream:' WAIT LEE! DON'T LEAVE ME! TROUBLESOMEEEE!'

**(His voice died… and they never heard something from Shika again… WTCRAP! THAT's not how I want it! Sorry guys ireallyy try to make it good in some way… it's not working yet…)**

* * *

><p>Kankuro ran past every single ninja he saw but didn't need, his eyes searching around the area while running around. Where was that mutt when you needed him?<p>

'Art is an eternal Blast, un!' There he was! Kankuro ran towards him, grabbed him at his throat and dragged the artist with him to a part where there weren't many people fighting.

'What the! Ugh ugh let me … rrr.. go, un!' Deidara screamed angry but he wasn't as strong as Kankuro when it came to close-range and he was being choked!

'What do you want, un?' he said when Kankuro let go of him, but the puppeteer looked really angry at him with fire spiting eyes. Deidara gulped.

'You know just as good as me that your guys won't stop until they've got Gaara,' Kankuro growled, closing the distance between them, their knees almost touching. 'And don't you dare to let that happen.' Deidara gulped, again.

'Talk,' the painted person ordered with clenched teeth.

'I-I-I don't know what to do…' a hard smack in his face was enough to let him think about that again… there should be a way somehow. He couldn't let his partners kill his friend anyway…

'I shall try to do what I can and find another way,' Deidara said when he got an idea. 'Just one thing, how hard is it for Gaara to lose control right now?'

'He's on the edge,' Kankuro muttered and set a step away from Deidara who let out a relieved sign.

'Okay, then this is the plan, un,' Deidara said and started to mumble in Kankuro's ear.

A few times Kankuro nodded, but no more response was coming out of his mouth, the thoughts about Deidara made him shiver a lot.

'Are you serious?' Kankuro asked with wide eyes when Deidara stopped talking, the artist nodded with a straight face.

'It's the most INSANE PLAN EVER!' The older brother yelled at the seeable scared artist.

'Well, I know it's a huge risk, but what else can we do? Un,' Deidara asked and the puppeteer could only nod.

'I'll try it, but you know what you're asking from Gaara, right?' Kankuro asked and turned around, ready to walk away when Deidara, who was biting on his lower lip, said:' I know what i'm asking, Kankuro.'

.

The blond artist ran around, searching for Itachi. Damn, He had to find him as soon as possible! He needed to talk to him immediately after Kankuro had spoken to Gaara.

An orange wearing guy flew by Deidara, holding something blue in his hand and screaming way too loud! Naruto, which meant Itachi should be there somewhere!  
>Deidara turned and ran after Naruto as fast as he could, but when Deidara saw Itachi almost getting hit by Naruto's Rasengan he knew he had to do something about the Uzumaki first.<p>

So he grabbed his clay out of his little back and let his hands chew on it for a few seconds, then released it sending a ton of little clayspiders at Naruto.

'Sorry, Naruto-kun,' he mumbled when he started running towards Itachi again, running past Naruto and gave him a little nod, hoping the orange wearing boy would understand what was about to happen to him.

'You didn't did you?' he screamed and Naruto turned around seeing the little army of spiders coming closer and closer. 'AAAAH!' Naruto started to run away from them.

Few, Deidara thought when he arrived next to Itachi and looked at him, he was sitting on the ground he had fallen on, Naruto, keep running a little longer and Itachi won't see they can't explode!

'Itachi,' Deidara stuck out his hand to help the darker one get up, but when he heard an unbelievably painful and loud scream he dropped Itachi on the ground again and looked in the sounds direction, seeing Gaara grabbing to his hair while the sand started to crawl around parts of his body. Deidara gulped at the sight of it. He had never seen Gaara like that before and he was begging that his plan would work out just fine…

'Deidara!' Itachi growled and Deidara helped him up once again, not letting him fall this time and they looked at Gaara, Itachi staring with a huge pair of eyes. More and more parts of the young redhead started to change into parts of Shukaku's body, it made Deidara shiver to see a friend like this. Then the artist looked at Itachi.

'We can't get him like this,' Deidara softly spoke and Itachi send him a deadly stare.

'What do you mean?' Itachi asked with a cold voice and they stared at the Kazekage again.

'I've fought against him a few times, also when he was in this form, he is really tough…' Itachi gave him another glare to shut him up.

'Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and you are here, we can easily get him.' O, ow… Deidara had not thought of that.

'I… Hidan is unconsciousness and,' he shut up when he saw Itachi walked towards the spot where the screams were coming from, in the middle of the battle. With a last gulp Deidara ran after him, mentally torturing himself for this stupid idea...

* * *

><p><strong>( time is going back for a couple of minutesssss…)<strong>

Where was he? Kankuro was running around, dodging fists and feet and weapons he passed, searching for his little brother.

He needed to talk to him, needed to tell him about Deidara's plan, right now! Gaara where are you? He thought angry. He stopped and looked around.

'KANKURO, BEHIND YOU!' Kankuro shifted around, seeing someone trying to hit him with a huge sword and it was all thanks to the sand of Gaara that he could get away. The sand was wrapped around the arms of the ninja and probably it was busy crushing them, the loud screams where telling the puppeteer that that was succeeding.

Kankuro walked towards his brother, who was looking to be in a lot of pain and even though it was hard for Kankuro himself he was relieved to see that Gaara was about to break.

'Gaara,' he said and his little brother let out a painful wince. 'You have to. Deidara has a plan.'

'I have to?' Gaara asked confused and he hissed a little when he put his hand against his forehead. Kankuro nodded slightly and said with a painful tone: ' You have to let it take over, a little. Deidara said that the others will back off since they aren't all here.' Gaara's eyes widened at those words and he grabbed Kankuro by his collar and pulled him close, their noses almost touching.

'I must WHAT?' he growled and Kankuro got chills all over his back when he could do nothing but stare into his brother's eyes. 'Do you even understand the consequences of what you are considering?' Kankuro nodded a little and Gaara let go so he could put a hand against his head again.

'I know this sounds really insane, but that's the only option left for us right now. Gaara,' His older brother whispered softly, like they were all alone now instead of outside in a battle, 'you are unstable already, you will not keep it under control for much longer if you don't get a break and those guys don't look like they'll be giving up soon.'

Gaara's body started shacking all of a sudden and the young one's hands grabbed to his head and he let another moan escape. Kankuro knew that Gaara knew he was on the edge.

'Go.' His cold voice only said. Kankuro laid his hand on Gaara's shoulder for a second and then he ran off, knowing that he needed to go to Lee or Temari right now. He found Temari first and told her to stay away from Gaara, no matter what. Then he ran off and left his confused sister behind him.

As soon as he heard the word "youth" Kankuro saw Lee, who had kicked someone unconscious again and Kankuro started running towards him, screaming his name.

'Lee! Lee!'

Lee looked around and smiled at the sight of Kankuro.

'What is it, Kankuro-kun?' Lee asked politely when Kankuro was standing in front of him with his hands resting on his knees, searching for air.

'I… I need to… say… something,' Kankuro started while still panting, but a loud scream made every single person around them stop fighting and looking around. Lee turned pale the very instant he had heard it.

'Lee, don't,' Kankuro started, but Lee didn't listen and started to run in the direction of the new screams. He knew it was Gaara, he would recognize his voice anywhere.

Gaara… Gaara… Gaara, was all Lee could think while running, Gaara… Gaara… Gaara…

'GAARA!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of cliffy… hehe don't kill me!<br>****I Swear this was quite a hard chapter to write for some reason… :S and I suck at fight scenes (in English at least… ) and Lee's part is the proof XD  
><strong>**Also I feel like I have them run around a lot XD and my comments IN the story are really annoying I know… couldn't help it :P  
><strong>**I hope you liked It anyway, feel free to give me comment good or bad I don't mind! Pleaseee do!**

**Hm.. I feel really like writing now so I am going to start writing next chap! ^^  
><strong>**Since ur at the end of the chap… the review button is reallyyy close so … ^^ pleaseee?  
><strong>**(I know I'm begging a lot XD) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I've got a new computer… and I hate it . it's sooooo irritating that I don't know how to use everything in the proper way... . grrrr  
><strong>**Anyway thanks for the reviewing: **LunaMoonMaan **3 you make my dayyy 3  
><strong>**I'm SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME LIKE... *checking the date of the day... * 9 DAYS!  
><strong>**So here's next chap lalalala I'll stop rambling **

**Here it goes (once again ^^) :**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Listen to the Sweet Voice in Front of You<span>

'GAARA!'

His heart felt like exploding when there were sounding more screams which were becoming louder and seemed to be more painful. Tears were welling up in his eyes, his closed fists were shaking while he was running and his feet felt like pudding.

Yet Lee would never ever stop just like all these other people did, staring at Gaara and being scared of what they were seeing.

Never, Lee would never abandon Gaara, he would never be scared of him! He just couldn't be.

Lee could see Gaara, seeing him standing in the middle of a circle which had formed around him after he had begun screaming and with a lot of pushing the Green Beast of Konoha made his way through the crowd and was in the first row, when he stiffened at the sight.

Gaara's arms, one leg and a part of his face had changed into the image of what Shukaku looked like, Lee gulped, it was even more awful then the previous day!  
>Gaara, what's happening? Lee wondered but after he shook his head once he moved forward.<p>

Now everyone was staring at hím, but Lee could only see the person in front of him.

A young men who had already become Kazekage, who had a demon inside of him since he was born and therefore he had to suffer of being hated by every single person in Suna, if not more.

It made Lee's fists shaking once again, but this time it wasn't from worry it was from anger. The older boy was pissed on the people who had done this to him!

Lee wanted to scream and rage and curse and so much more on those people! But this wasn't a good timing for that...

Gaara was panting, his blood lusting eyes looked at Lee, following every step he took towards him.

When Lee was just a few feet away, Gaara started to growl a little and it made Lee stop walking for one second, but it didn't even crossed his youthful mind that he should be afraid of what Gaara was doing.

'Gaara-kun,' Lee whispered as he stood in front of him and he reached out to stroke his lover's cheek.

'Gruaaahh,' sounded the voice which came out of the Kazekage's mouth, it made Lee wanna shiver, but he didn't. This warning would not scare him! His youthful love was much more stronger.

Slowly Lee put his hand on Gaara's human cheek and started stroking it softly.

'RWAAR!'

'Ah!' Lee got a hard hit in his stomach, making him flying through the air and just when he was about to fall down his body started acting all weird.

What was going on? Lee landed safely on the ground and when he looked around he saw Shikamaru who had just performed his Shadow Jutsu to help him.

'Thank you, Shikamaru-kun,' Lee said with a huge smile, but the pain returned to his stomach and he groaned a little from the sudden pain attack.

Gasps escaped from the watching crowd, but Lee didn't seem to hear it, all he could hear was the panting from Gaara desperately trying to keep Shukaku under control again, he could hear it through Shukaku's breathing.

The Konoha ninja slowly walked towards Gaara again, one hand wrapped around his own waist.

'Gaara-kun,' Lee panted and just when he stood where he had first stand he got blown away with another hit again. Shikamaru was too late this time and Lee felt on his back, a little soft and painful groan escaping his lips as he landed.

But it didn't stop him from getting to Gaara.

He got hit again and again and again, but how many times he might get hit nothing would stop Lee from getting to Gaara, to hold him in his arms again and give him the power he needed to control this monster.

'Gaara, I know you can do it!' Lee said when he stood in front of him once again and had managed to avoid the hit this time. 'Gaara-kun!'

The sand was still crawling around Gaara's body, he even got a tail...  
>Shukaku's nails scratched over Lee's cheek, making three bleeding cuts, Lee hissed from the sudden sharp pain.<p>

'You Monster!'

Lee's eyes seemed to get even bigger when he heard that, when he heard more and more people screaming and yelling and cursing at Gaara.

'What an awful creature!'

'Ugly monster, leave that kid alone!'

'Don't touch that good boy you filthy monster!'

'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!'

What? How can they do this to him! It isn't right...

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lee screamed in anger and everyone got quiet.

'YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE FEELS OR WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM, NONE OF YOU!'

Suddenly Lee felt dizzy, everything in his vision was spinning around and Lee felt the need to vomit. O, god...

His fists seemed to tremble... or was that because of his blurry vision? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he was so angry... it felt like he wanted to sucker punch every single one of these persons!

'B.. But,' a man started, 'look at what he did to you! How can you say that a _normal person_ would do something like that to you? He's just a _freak, _an _insane, blood lusting_ _**freak**_.'

His body was shaking, his mind was exploding, every nerve was alerting him to run and hit, kick, punch, do something to that guy!

'Please,' Rock Lee's shy yet determined voice sounded through the silent crowd, 'don't speak about Gaara-kun like that.'

With that everything was said and Lee walked over to Gaara, who had stepped away from him after cutting him. His big, round eyes started at Gaara, seeing through the half sandmask, seeing through that one dark eye which revealed the monster inside of him.

Once again he gently lay down his hand on Gaara's cheek, softly striking it.

'Gaara-kun, do you remember when we first met?' his voice softly asked and Gaara's eyes seem to get bigger. 'You remember I went above my limit just to win from you? I failed miserably.'

A tiny smile crossed Lee's face when he saw a recognition flashing through Gaara's eyes.

'Or the second time we met? When you came to help me fighting against Kimimaro? You were at your limit when you finally defeated him.' another flash. 'Or at least we thought we defeated him. I saw the look in your eyes when he rose out of the sand again, thinking you were about to die _just _when you're life had made a huge twist?'

'Aaaargh,' groaned Gaara and he grabbed at his hair, frantically pulling at it, hoping it would stop the headache.

'After that fight we talked, remember? You said that I was acting just like Kimimaro, because you insulted Gai-sensei. You said to me: "If the person you admire is insulted, you become angry. If that person is important to you… To fight for that person…" .' One small teardrop slid down Lee's cheek.

' "The person who's important to you isn't always good",' Gaara sounded, pain and misery floating through his voice while he spoke. ' You said:"Really? You don't have to take someone bad as your important person." .' another load moan escaped his mouth when he tightened the grip on his head.

"No… even if you knew they were evil." Everyone stayed silence after Lee's least words, trying to understand them. That didn't matter to Lee nor Gaara. They knew that the things they had said then, were now meant for each other.

'Gaara-kun, I don't care what anybody else sais, I don't think you're a _bad _person or _insane _or a **freak**,' Lee said to him and he noticed the sand slowly sliding off of Gaara's arm. 'Yes, I can't stand it when someone talks bad about my important people, therefore I will become mad at them.

You're my most important person, Gaara-kun, so I will always fight for you.'

'L- Lee,' Gaara whispered, going through another headache attack from Shukaku. 'I…'

'Please, don't say no more,' Lee said and romantically put his lips on top of Gaara's, a large gasp sounding through the crowd.

Lee broke apart after a few seconds because he had tasted something rather odd, except the sand which was still partly on Gaara's face. Something had tasted bitter…

When lee looked at Gaara's eyes, he saw his loved one crying. Not just one tear, no it was like a waterfall walking down his cheeks.

'Lee-kun,' Gaara cried and he threw himself into Lee's arm, who was a little surprised, yet the Taijutsu master pulled Gaara in a comforting hug. The last parts of sand were falling off of Gaara's face and arm when the younger one was crying his eyes out in Lee's chest.

'It's okay, Gaara-kun,' Lee shushed him while stroking his red hair. 'You did it, you won from him.'

'Lee, I , you, Lee!' Gaara cried in Lee's green spandex and his grip around Lee's waist tightened.

'Don't worry about anything anymore,' Lee tried hushing him once again.

* * *

><p>Deidara looked at the dark haired Uchiha next to him, trying to read the thoughts that where showing on his face like a billboard.<p>

They had made it through most of the crowd and saw the show of Lee getting beaten by Gaara/Shukaku and then talking to him and now… they were kissing!

Yeah, Deidara was straight but he felt like love was an art and quite a good one! So this made him melt… a little and only a little. His excuse? Gaara was his friend and he was happy for him so he might find this sweet!

But Itachi? I should effect him, since probably every person in Akatsuki knew he had a crush on his baby brother **(A/N: I hate Itachi and I hate hate hate SASUKE (most of the time TT_TT) Deal with them going to be incest thingy idk how you say that X'D )**

A lot of emotions where sliding down the man's face, none of which Deidara seemed to get what they meant.

'Let's go,' Itachi finally said when Gaara was crying in Lee's arms and Deidara shot a least glare at them before the Akatsuki members turned around and started to walk away, giving nods to their people. Everyone started to follow them. A soft sign escaped Deidara's lips, happy that it ended well this time.

* * *

><p>It felt like his head was splitting in two, his chest was heavy and his eyes were burning. He longed for his brother and sister to hold him as well as Lee, the redhead had the strange feeling that he wanted to see his siblings, knowing they were alright and doing well.<p>

'Everyone… is going,' Lee muttered in Gaara's shoulder where his head was resting and Gaara looked up from his chest, which was pretty wet by now. Indeed everyone was leaving and Gaara saw Deidara looking at them once again before he walked away with the uchiha guy.

But not only the enemies were leaving, his own people where returning to the village too, leaving their leader and his just-found-out boyfriend alone.

'Lee, let them go,' Gaara whispered and his voice sounded so weird, so fragile and broken.

'Yeah, you're much more important right now,' the Konoha ninja said with a big smile and his pulled Gaara into a new kiss, their mouths opening the second they touched.

Lee let his tongue slip into his lovers mouth, circling around the other tongue and playing with it while he gently stroke Gaara's side and hips. He earned a load moan from his young lover and in return Lee let his hands run down his body a bit.

'Hmm, Lee,' Gaara groaned at the new feeling of the new spot Lee's hands were. 'N.. not here, Lee!'

Since Lee's tongue was in Gaara's mouth Gaara couldn't smirk as good as he wanted, but a smile formed on his face anyway.

'Well… Gaara-kun,' Lee panted and pulled away from their kiss, 'then we have to go somewhere else to continue…'

'Ahh,' Gaara moaned softly and his cheeks got flustered when Lee give a little pinch at the part around the sensitive place he almost touched. 'Fine, let's just go!'

Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him towards the gate of his village.

'Wait, Gaara-kun,' Lee said and his redhead turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

'I Love you, Gaara-kun,' Lee said with a smile so tiny, yet it held so many meanings it seemed to outgrow those special words Lee had just said to him.

'I wish I could describe how much I love you, Lee-kun,' Gaara smiled a shy smile back before he leaned over and kissing his green lover once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how was it? Please please please do review this time!<br>****I know it has been 12 days since I updated… omgosh I typed this in 3 / 4 days? Well 2 days but the other 2 I hadn't time to type TT_TT yeah… I wish It would go faster too! Omgosh .  
><strong>**Anyway please please review I really need the feedback otherwise I don't know if the things I write are being read and being loved OR hated. I need to know so I can continue!  
><strong>

**OWYEAHH I JUST DID 1 STUPID A/N this time ^^ good for me! u  
><strong>**Soooo I try writing and post next chap as fast as I can I promise! ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okayy then ^^ felt like typing!  
><strong>**Thanks for the reviews: **LunaMoonMaan, Shinigamigirl93 **and **kai1398

**I'm happy you liked it ^^ also ,, **Kai1398 **pointed out some mistakes I made in the first chap (and in the other chaps I've made some too XD) and I know other have done that as well! Please keep doing that if you want to, but I'm not gonna correct them anymore, I mean I wanna know what I did wrong and still see that if I look at this story later (like when it's finished and everyone moved one with other stories and stuff :P ) for myself as well so **

**WARNING!: this one is about to contain GaaLee yaoi shit,,, so if you don't like that DON'T READ IT OR SKIP IT OR SING A SONG AND SKIP IT ANYWAY! ^^**

**here it goes! ^^:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Scream out Your Name<span>

'C'mon Lee,' Gaara smiled, pulling at the Lee's hand. They were running inside of the Kazekage tower, laughing and smiled at each other.

'But Gaara-kun,' Lee laughed and started to run next to him, still holding his lover's hand in his. 'Why are we here?'

'No one's in here now, we've got this place all for ourselves,' the Kazekage said and let his none-existing eyebrows rise once, giving a little hint to Lee.

'O… ,' Lee said flustered and they stopped at a door. Gaara opened it and pushed Lee inside and stepped in himself. They were at the room he mostly worked in, but there was a door which lead to another space. Gaara guided Lee inside of that room, showing him that there was a huge bed inside of it.

'Why?' Lee asked surprised as he pulled Gaara in a romantic hug, sniffling at his lover's red hair.

'When the Kazekage becomes tired, he can rest here,' Gaara explained softly. 'But I don't sleep so it's never used.'

'He he,' Lee laughed, 'May I change that?' His hands were sliding down Gaara's hips, making the redhead shiver from pleasure.

'Yeahhh…,' Gaara sounded husky and he roughly grabbed at Lee's head, pulling him in a kiss.

'Ehumm!' Lee moaned in reaction to the sudden act, but melted in the kiss after it and his hands floated up towards Gaara's chest. The ninja started releasing Gaara from his clothes, beginning with the gray holster vest. The Sandninja bit on Lee's bottom lip, begging him to open up his mouth while he was busy. Lee opened his mouth and set his attention on the tongue which slipped inside of it, his own tongue playfully started to struggle with it. Lee's bandaged hands got on with undressing Gaara until only his pants was still on.

Lee pulled back from their kiss, panting heavy, he saw Gaara doing the same.

_His body is so nice,_ Lee thought and he pushed Gaara towards the bed, but before he could softly push him onto it Gaara had thrown himself on it, pulling Lee with him in that move.

A large smirk was on his face as he saw Lee's flustered cheeks, but his face turned lightly red when Lee kissed him again.

The large-brows guy's hands were all over Gaara's bare chest, which sent shivers through his body, making him smile in the kiss.

The redhead's own hands started unzipping Lee's vest, but he didn't know how to undress him from that spandex… dang!

'Let.. me do… it,' Lee said in the middle of the kiss, pulling back and he started to get the bandage off of his right arm and leg. Gaara watched him, hunkering for his naked body.

**Can you imagine how that would look like?**

_Shukaku… O god yes!_

The greenish teal eyes of him were already busy undressing him, but when Lee stopped doing anything, Gaara looked up at his face again. Lee seemed to be struggling with it again.

'Lee,' Gaara said in his monotone he automatically used. 'I've seen what's under those bandages.'

Gaara climbed over to him, sat up on his knees when he was in front of the raven-haired boy and looked at him with as much love as he possibly could put in those eyes.

'Let me do it,' he softly said and pulled Lee down at his arms, giving him a quick kiss before he started to unwrap the bandages on Lee's arm and leg.

'G-Gaara-kun,' Lee said in a shy tone. 'I…' he was shut up from the glare Gaara shot at him.

In full concentration Gaara undid Lee from it, feeling his lover's eyes burning on the back of his head.

'Done,' Gaara said and with a little blush he gave a kiss on the scar before he looked up at the guy the arm belonged to. 'You're perfect, Lee-kun.'

A small tear slide down Lee's cheek and he turned around to pull his other clothes out, until he was in his green boxers.

But Gaara saw him shaking while undressing, so when Lee sat down on the bed next to him Gaara hesitantly put his hand on Lee's cheek. Just like Lee always did with him.

'What's wrong?' These feelings confused Gaara to no end, he didn't get what he had done wrong.

'Nothing, I,' Lee said and looked into Gaara's eyes. 'Thank you for saying that, Gaara-kun.'

The redhead blinked in confusion for a few seconds, then he leaned in and kissed Lee on his lips again. It tasted funny, since it was mixed with his tears.

'Don't cry anymore,' Gaara told him when he pulled back and Lee rubbed away his tears before they kissed again, their teeth clenching and their tongues mingling. One of Gaara's hands grabbed in Lee's hair, the other one lay on the older one's lower back. The redhead pulled Lee down with him.

One of Lee's hands lay on Gaara's chest, the other one was going down between Gaara's legs, making the redhead shiver and gasp in the middle of their kiss.

'O, Gaara-kun,' Lee teased. 'Don't tell me this is your first time down there?'

Gaara growled at him, not wanting to admit that this was his first relation with any kind of gender.

Suddenly Lee's voice was whispering in his ear:' Let me teach you, then.' and Gaara's pants got unzipped and unbutton at the second. Lee moved his body a little lower, so he could strip Gaara from his bottoms, leaving him in only his underwear as well.

'Better,' Lee grinned and got back to kissing a blushing Gaara once again. Gaara greedy opened his mouth so Lee could slip his tongue in it again, he enjoyed this sooo much… ! he gulped when he felt Lee's hand getting in boxers.

'Relax, my love,' Lee insured him, giving a small kiss on his lips before he took off Gaara's underwear.

Than Lee stopped moving.

'Do you have to stare like that?' Gaara asked in annoyance and the Konoha Ninja turned red.

'Sorry,' Lee mumbled and started to kiss the redheads neck, earning some soft moans from Gaara at the pleasant feeling of it. The Taijutsu master started making his way down his collarbone, his chest, his ribs and stayed a little lower.

'Ahh!' Gaara let another groan escape when he felt Lee's hand on his manhood, but tried to do as Lee said, "relax". Then Lee started to move with his hand.

'L-Lee,' Gaara panted even though he tried to stay silent, Lee's tongue was distracting him of thinking straight and his lover's hand was sending the best feeling he had ever experienced through his body.

Without him stopping the pumping Lee moved up to Gaara's face again.

He put his free hand around it, pulling the young one towards him so he could kiss him. Lee was overwhelmed when he felt the pressure of Gaara's lips on his own, feeling the need of the redhead.

'Hm.. Gaara-kun..,' Lee muttered and let the other one's tongue search through his mouth, finding it amusing to see how Gaara wanted him so badly.  
>Lee felt so loved. Gaara felt so beloved.<p>

'Hnng.. hgg,' Gaara was forcing himself not to let Lee know how good it felt, he didn't wanna sound so desperate.

Hm, Lee though for a second, enjoying the soft sounds coming out of his lover's mouth. Then he stopped the pumping and pulled back from the kiss.

'Hé!' Gaara yelled suddenly feeling abandoned, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth with the saliva walking down his mouth. But before Lee could say or do anything Gaara, who had been under him all this time, jumped towards him. Lee was now under hím and found Gaara's tongue sliding up and down his neck. It made him shiver.

Gaara pressed his body onto Lee's, their erections touching through Lee's green boxers, making Lee gulp from the sudden twist in his behavior. He liked this more…

One of Lee's hands got to Gaara's cock and he started pumping him again, the other one lay on Gaara's ass, softly striking it.

'Hmng,' Gaara moaned, not caring about the sounds he made anymore. 'Let me play with you, Lee-kun.' Then he let his own hand roughly pull down Lee's underwear, showing the guy's cock in its full length. _O gosh… huge!_

Gaara started to pump his lover's cock too, both of them doing it on the same rhythm and moving their hips on it. It felt so good..!

Lee let a moan escape and Gaara grabbed his change to stick out his tongue and put it in the other guy's mouth, making Lee gulp. He liked this.

Gaara grabbed at Lee's hair, pulling at it harshly, earning another load moan out of Lee's mouth. 'Aaah!'

'Damn Lee,' Gaara separated from the kiss and panted. 'You're so _hot_…Aahhh!'

Some pre-cum floated out of his manhood, slipping onto Lee's hand and making Lee smile in delight.

Than the older one stopped pumping and stuck out his tongue in a playful, naughty way.

Gaara's tongue wrapped around Lee's and they held a little dominance fight outside their mouths before they went inside Lee's mouth again.

Lee, as strong as he was, grabbed Gaara at his waist, flipped him over so he himself was on top again and lifting the redheads legs over his hips.

The nails of Gaara where scratching in Lee's back and arms, fighting him in the same way their tongues were doing, making Lee's body shiver from _anticipation_.

'Ga.. Gaar..ra,' Lee spoke while he made sure to keep their tongues in touch, it made Gaara leave his cock alone. Lee was ready for it.

'Woah!' Gaara screamed in astonishment when he felt Lee's cock poking at his entrance. His lover stayed still and when Gaara nodded with slight tension he felt Lee thrusting inside him.

'O-ow!' the redhead shuddered and hissed from the sudden pain. Jeez did it hurt like shit!

'Aah,' Gaara groaned out of pain and Lee didn't move.

'Gaara-kun?' Lee bent over a bit, hearing Gaara hiss again. 'Does… it hurt too much for you?'

'W…wait.' The young one put an arm over his face, breathing in an out only. After a few deathlike silent seconds he nodded for Lee to continue.

'You're,' Lee started, soflty pushing Gaara's arm off of his face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, 'so cute Gaara-kun!'

Gaara groaned.

Then Lee started to move his hips in a strong, yet filled with love rhythm, making sure that each thrust went fully into Gaara's body.

At first it was really painful for Gaara, but the sweet kisses Lee was placing on his bare chest seemed to ease it and soon Gaara didn't feel anything but sweet, pleasurable thrusts.

'Ah.. ah!' Gaara moaned loudly, willing to let hear Lee what he was feeling. 'Hmm.. hng!'

Damn it felt so good! The redhead started to move his hips in Lee's pace, making it even feel better!

'Lee, I… ah! I hmm,' Gaara tried to say but he couldn't finish. 'I… ah ah! Hmmhm.. Aaahh!'

The taller one seemed to have found Gaara's right spot, trying to aim for it the whole time after that.

Lee let his tongue slide over Gaara's ear, his lips, down his neck, collarbones and around his nipples.

It all tasted so amazingly, so delicious.

'Ha..ahah,' Lee panted and kissed Gaara sweetly on the lips again. 'I…I… Love you… Ga-Gaara-kun!'

'I-I-I.. lo-ove yo-ou, LEE-KUN!' Gaara cried out his lovers name when he came and he tightened his grip around Lee's waist for a few seconds, then letting his arms fall on the bed, panting heavy.

That cry sent Lee over the edge as well, releasing it all inside of Gaara while he gave another sweet kiss on those lovely lips.

Gaara winced from the great warm feeling of being filled with Lee's cum. Tired, Lee dropped next to Gaara, finding the power to pull out of him just before he pulled Gaara in a romantic hug.

Both of them were panting, yet the smiled at each other. Gaara put his arms around Lee waist, looking in those nighty black eyes. His smile was shy and small, Lee's was big an bright.

'I love you to,' Gaara said and nuzzled his face in Lee's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the lemon then ^^ yaay!<br>****Hope you liked it! Also when Lee got in inside Gaara, I wanted to say : that's a real pain in the ass! But I was like… hmm that's so stupid XD Just wanted to let you know that hahaha  
><strong>

**1 more thing, I think there will be 2 more chapters and then it's finished **

**Reviews? Any? Please? I know you want to ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 pre last one

**There I am again :P  
><strong>**Thanks so much for the reviews: LunaMoonMaan & GameAmy & Shinigamirgirl93  
><strong>**Trolololololol**

**Here it goes ^u^:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: I Told You Before... I Love You!<span>

Everyone was talking.

Every single one of them.

Temari and Baki where trying to send 'em all home.

'Kankuro! Get your lazy butt over here and come help us!' His big sister screamed in an angry tone at him. She was so freaking mad because everyone seemed to be talking about their little brother and his boyfriend.  
>Kankuro, however, was happy it ended all well… thanks to Lee. But his thoughts weren't at the same place as his body was. They were with Kiba.<p>

Man, he hoped everything was all right.

'I'm going,' he muttered, leaving a pissed off Temari screaming at his back while he dragged himself down the street. Yeah, he should be way more happy than this, They had freaking won the damn battle!

But… Kiba was sick, dying. No way in hell Kankuro could be as happy as most people were.

His feet were walking to the hospital, his mind was walking in a fog through which he couldn't see what was at the other end of the road.

What if Kiba had… NO! He wouldn't facking think like that… he…

Suddenly Kankuro snapped out of his little world and started to run, near the hospital.

He ran though the huge building doors, up the stars and flew through pretty much every hallway.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes seeking desperately for the right room number.

Where was it? Where was Kiba's room? It had to facking be in this hall!

Kankuro pushed off his cap, grabbed at his hair and pulled at it in frustration. He felt the need to scream. Sweat was sliding down his neck.

'Kankuro?' A familiar voice sounded and Kankuro turned around to see Kiba stand behind him. He was walking, with crutches, but he was WALKING!

'K…,' the puppeteer muttered and ran towards the dognin, pulled him in a hug and started to cry his eyes out. 'KIBA!'

'Wow,' Kiba said and hissed in pain of the sudden, tight hug his still so weak body couldn't handle. 'Relax, Kankuro.'

'I! you! I…,' Kankuro stammered, breathing irregular. 'I… fucking hell!'

The younger brunet grinned and let go of his crutches so he could put his arms around Kankuro, relying on him to not let him fall over…

'They found it, Kankuro! Sakura and Ino, they cured me!'

WAIT WHAT?

The puppeteer with the ruined paint looked up at Kiba's face, disbelieve noticing in his eyes when he did so.

'What?' he asked soflty, his voice sounding weak. Kiba gave a nod and smiled at him.

'They got it out of me. We won't probably ever know what it was, but Ino found it and she and Sakura- HMMF!' he was shut when Kankuro roughly, yet lovely pushed his lips onto Kiba's.

Kiba opened his mouth already, feeling the need to have Kankuro's tongue mingling with his own.

The older one didn't respond and pulled back, leaving Kiba with his mouth still open.

'I… ,' Kankuro's eyes were a pool of misery, pain and tears. 'I thought you were about to… die.'

Kiba looked into those small eyes.

'I thought I would never be holding you like this again. Kiba, I was so afraid of losing you, I was so scared I…'

Kankuro put his head onto Kiba's chest, his shoulders started to shake and soon his whole body was trembling.

'Every time you seemed to get worse, I felt like I was dying too. Kiba, I love you so much, so facking much,' Kankuro whispered sentimental and tears were filling Kiba's eyes. 'Please, never ever go away from me…'

'I would never do that to you, you know that,' Kiba said and softly strokes his lovers hair, putting his cheek on it. The dognin let out a painful sign. They had gone through so much the past time…

'Kankuro,' he said softly and grabbed the puppeteer at his chin, forcing him to look in his doglike eyes. 'I love you too!'

Their lips found each other, the grip around the other one's body tightened a little, yet not to strong.

Kankuro bit on Kiba's lip and gave a little lick on it afterwards, then Kiba opened his mouth to let the tongue of his lover in.

It wasn't how their normal kisses were, those were a lot harsher, rougher. With a lot more biting, dominance and scratching of nails, yet so passionate. This one was filled with the same passion, but it held more comfort in it. It was smoother and gentler .

Kankuro pulled back again, his eyes shut down and his head hung down while he panted softly.

It was a side he didn't show to anyone except Kiba.

Gently Kiba pushed his forehead against Kankuro's, who kept his eyes shut. The dogboy smiled a small smile while he looked at that face which kept so much emotion.

'Kiba,' Kankuro muttered, 'please marry me. One day, please marry me.'

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement, nor a joke. Kiba didn't stop smiling.

'Of course I will.'

* * *

><p>Jeez! Couldn't these people stop with talking about gay stuff?<p>

It was so annoying! So what Gaara was gay? So what her babybrother had a boyfriend? Like that would have influence on anything he would do? (except WITH Lee, but she didn't wanna imagine that…)

Gosh, everything was being too much for Temari right now.

'Temari?' the lazy voice sounded. O no… Yeah Temari loved Shikamaru, but he always wanted to talk.

About lazy stuff, stupid stuff she didn't care for.

He's a great person, really, but sometimes she hates it that he's supposed to be a genius.

'Hey,' she said and turned around to see the younger one standing in front of her. 'How are… o god!'

His face was covered in bleeding scratches, his clothes where torn at some parts, the poor boy…

'Don't pay attention to it,' he said. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Shikamaru, I really don't- ' He covered her mouth with his hand and his eyes said "now" in a serious tone. Temari nodded and they walked away from the loud crowd who were still busy going home.

'What is it?' she asked him in concern.

The spikehaired boy needed a few seconds, his eyes wandering around the place, desperately seeking around as he carefully choose his words.

'I wanna break up.'

O, god. If one thing, Shikamaru was always serious about relations. So he couldn't been joking? Right?

'Do you love her that much?' Temari asked with pain sounding through her voice, seemingly confusing Shikamaru at that point. 'That Ino girl.'

Shikamaru seemed to be lost at words. After a few seconds he gave a small nod.

'It's been on my mind a lot, I talked about it with Lee… LEE! God, this is-'

'Troublesome,' Temari finished his sentence with a small smile, in the end she knew Shikamaru quite well. 'I know, women are troublesome. Ino and I had a fight over you, guess she won in the end.'

The spike haired one looked at her face.

Temari forced herself not to look back, but she couldn't help her eyes from crying. Yeah, Temari always acted so tough and like she didn't care that much for Shikamaru, but she did love him.

'Come here,' the taller guy pulled her in a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. 'I'm sorry, Temari, I really am.'

'Don't be!' she yelled at him. 'If you don't love me, that's fine! If you love that skinny emo-haired pig, than fine! Just go to her and tell her that! She needs to know!'

'What?' Why did this guy always act so surprised when it was about a woman's feelings?

'Go!' she gave him a playful hit on his upper arm, sniffed once and wiped away her tears. 'Just promise me we'll stay friends.'

'Yeah,' Shikamaru said and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I wish for that too.'

Then he busted off, going to search for Ino and talk to her, just as Temari ordered him.

'O, god,' the oldest sandsibling moaned and put her hands in front of her face, crying once again.

.

.

Damn were was she when he was so desperate to find her? It. Was. So. TROUBLESOME!

The Nara boy's mind was screaming. He was soooo frustrated. Why? Because he freaking couldn't find Ino!

Shikamaru had probably run through half of Suna, now resting in front of the hospital when he thought about something. SHE WAS A MEDICAL NINJA!

He smacked himself in the face, making a few people look around to see were the noise was coming from…

Shikamaru walked into the building and walked towards the reception where Sakura was hanging out, luckily.

'Hé, Shikamaru-kun,' Sakura said with a sweet smile, closing her eyes, but snapped them open with a shocked expression. 'What happened-'

'Were is Ino?' He didn't feel like talking about the scratches or the ripped closes or the other stuff.

Just straight to the point.

'O, she's at the second floor, first hall,' Sakura said puzzled, Shikamaru dozed off. He ran towards the stairs, run them up and got into the first hall. O, LORD. There were so many rooms, so much more little side halls Ino could have snapped into.

He frantically grabbed at his head, feeling dizzy. God, why did he listened to Temari, this could have waited 'till tomorrow.

Everything was turning and it started to become black for his eyes, when a pair of arms grabbed him at his shoulders and pulled at him.

And next thing he felt like he was pushed down softly on a bed, feeling a soft, small hand laying at his forehead.

'What are you doing to yourself? I mean look at you!' her sharp voice sounded so… troublesome in Shikamaru's ears.

'Ino, I-'

'Shush, you really should lay down,' Ino whispered softly in his ear, making him shudder. 'You've overdone yourself this time.'

Then she pushed him on his back and reality slapped Shikamaru in the face when a really painful headache attacked him.

'Aaahrg,' The genius groaned and put his arm over half of his face. He felt Ino's eyes looking at him, but he didn't care. Not at the moment, anyway.

'I'll leave you alone,' Ino mumbled, knowing that Shikamaru always hated people staying around him when having a headache.

'Stay,' he softly said, grabbing her hand in the moment when she was trying to walk away. Ino was surprised, but sat down on the bed after a few blinks.

_What is going on?_

'W-would you like me to get Temari for you?' Ino asked, hoping not to have to go.

'No,' the lazy one spoke softly, still with his arm blocking his face partly.

'Why not? She's your girlfriend you idiot!' Ino said, but couldn't help her voice from sounding a little jealous, then lightning struck.

'Not anymore.' _Holy crap laying on the street were somebody had just stepped on! No way in hell that he would break up with her! That bitch said it herself and… why?_

'Why would you do that? It was too much movement, huh?' she joked, pointing at his laziness.

'No!' he said firmly, but started to mutter softly. 'It's because I like you more…'

_No way in shit he just said that! He said it! Didn't he? He did! Right? O MY GOD O MY GOD O MY FACKING GOD! What should I do? What do I say? What-_

Her trail of thoughts was stopped when Shikamaru sat up and pulled her into a kiss. _O god… _it felt so good to have his lips brushing against hers, feeling his hands around her neck and wrapped around her waist, her own arms finding their way around his shoulders.

Ino bit on his lower lip softly, trying to not damage his face any more, Shikamaru let a soft moan escape making her body tremble in disbelieve that she was the one getting him to make such a noise.

Her tongue slipped in his mouth, slowly yet frantically searching for his. Shikamaru was doing the same and soon they had found each other.

Suddenly both became wilder, wanting to know so badly how the other tasted, feeling like this was their only time to find out.

Ino moaned when she felt one hand on her lower back, the other still on her waist and together they lifted her up onto Shikamaru's lap. _God she loved this!_

The blond one wrapped her legs around the boy's hips, making her sitting on top of him actually and with one hand she got Shikamaru's hair loose and grabbed in it, making him moan again.

_I love those moans._

Her left hand was on still on his shoulder, but she pulled it away and let it crawl underneath his shirt, making him shiver.

The couple separated, panting and breathing heavily and staring in each other's eyes. The blackhaired boy seemed to get lost in her sweet, blue eyes…

Ino gave him a sweet kiss on one of his cuts, got her mouth to his ear and whispered in a husky tone: 'Let me make you feel better.'

* * *

><p>'Morning, sunshine,' Lee smiled at the redhead who had fallen asleep in his arms.<p>

'Hmm?' Gaara grunted, then shot up from the bed and looked around hysterically, like something bad was about to happen.

'What's wrong?' Lee asked in a suspicious tone, sitting up right as well and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

'I… ,' Gaara started but became speechless. He stared at his own hands, when he felt Lee's lips slightly pressing on his shoulder, making him turn towards the guy.

'Don't worry, come here,' the older one spoke and pulled Gaara in his arms, laying down on the warm mattress again.

'Scared for Shukaku, hm?'

Damn it Lee, Gaara thought upset, you know me way to well … He gave a small nod in agreement and stared at his lover's bare chest, remembering every detail from last night.

'Don´t be, I´m here to help you control it,' Lee muttered in Gaara's hair, smelling at it with his eyes closed.

'I know, I'm just…,' the redhead signed. 'What if something had happened when I was sleeping and you were too? I would have hurt… killed you!'

It made his eyes fill with tears, but he tried to blink them away, he didn't wanna cry in front of Lee!

'Every weird sound you made when you were sleeping woke me up,' Lee admitted and blushed a little. Gaara's chest seemed to be filled with… something warm?

'I'm… happy I have you,' Gaara said and pushed his upper body up a little so he could put his lips on Lee's, pulling away after a few long-lasting seconds.

'I'm lucky with you too,' Lee smiled brightly and let a loud sign of happiness out of his mouth before he pulled Gaara in a strong hug, almost squeezing him to death.

'I loveeeee you,' Lee sung overwhelmingly happy, his smile almost bigger than his face.

'Lee, please.. I… can't-' Gaara moaned and Lee let go of him, screaming "sorry" a million times after that.

'So,' Lee said after the got up and were dressed. 'What should we do today?'

'I don't care,' Gaara said smiling softly at Lee. 'I guess that I have hundreds of meetings starting from today. All because of yesterday, but in the meantime… let me show you my village!'

For some reason that seemed to lighten Gaara up do much, Lee had to smile and nod.

The Kazekage tried to show the Konoha Ninja every single thing in this village, special, full of meaning, meaningless, something you saw in every village, even some things twice, but Lee enjoyed it all. He asked questions about the stuff Gaara told him. How more Lee got to know about the village, the more he seemed to fall in love with it!

And although some people stared at them, nobody looked like they held a grudge against them or say something about the guys. All over it was a lovely day and it ended with both of them eating ice cream, talking about random stuff when suddenly…

'Gaara-kun? I don't wanna leave you,' Lee stared at his half-eaten ice cream.

'Then stay,' Gaara simply offered, wondering why Lee brought it up. 'You can stay at my place or… we can get a place of our own?' his cheeks flustered.

'Yes, but, I don't wanna leave my own village either,' Lee spoke softly and Gaara got the problem.

'I understand that. But you don't have to decide just yet, you'll be going back in two days and… I see if me and my siblings can escort you guys. Then we'll be having enough time to think about it.'

Flop! Ice dropped on the ground when Lee bended over and kissed Gaara on his lips, licking them when he pulled back.

'You're so adorable when you look like a tomato, Gaara-kun!'

'Lee?'

'Yes, Tomato Gaara-kun?'

'Shut up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tam tam tammmm<br>****Sooo, yeah this one was more about the others then Gaara x Lee, but I wanted to fill that all up so I didn't have to do that in the next / last chapter ^^  
><strong>**Once again I hoped you liked it! And please let me know!  
><strong>**It may take a little longer for the next chapter, but I promise to make it a good one!  
><strong>' **damn, it makes me cry… thinking it'll be the last one TTuTT **


	17. Chapter 17

**Trololololol  
><strong>**LunaMoonMaan thanks for reviewing ^^!**

**So for the last time:**

**Here it goes ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Hold Me and Say:"I'll Never Lose you, I Promise."<span>

'Are you sure you've got everything?'

'Yeah,' Gaara nodded and smiled softly at his big sister. It was nice of her to be so protective.

Both Gaara and his brother felt a little strange leaving her behind.

They had never been away from each other like this before, even though it was for ten days only.

Temari didn't wanna come.

Probably because of the breakup, Gaara guessed. Speaking about the devil, Shikamaru and Ino walked towards the group, holding hands.

'Still hate her,' Temari mumbled and walked over to her other brother, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura.

Temari was a little sad after the breakup, but she had started acting normal after two days and was already searching for new possible dates.

The small hand of the redhead locked its fingers with those of Lee's and he felt a little pinch right after.

'Lee?' Gaara asked in a whispered tone with his eyes still on Temari and Shikamaru who were having an awkward stare while talking to someone else. 'let's never have a breakup.'

'He he,' Lee laughed softly making Gaara look at him instead. 'You can't choose that, Gaara-kun!'

'Hmm..,' Gaara sounded and looked into those night black eyes of his love. 'Still…'

Someone cleared his throat, it was Shikamaru who was the leader of this sort of mission.

'Let's go,' He said with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, it made him look like he didn't care at all, which he probably didn't anyway.

'Idiot,' Ino said and gave him a soft smack on the back of his head. 'They have to say goodbye first!'

The redhead let go of Lee and walked towards his sister again. Kankuro did the same.

'Goodbye then,' Kankuro awkwardly said while rubbing the back of his neck. Gaara just stood there with a little shocked expression as he saw Temari's eyes filling with tears.

'I'll miss you guys, 'Temari whispered and pulled them in a fast hug.

* * *

><p>'LEE!'<p>

'GAI-SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI-SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI-SENSEI"

'LEE! HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOUR TRAINING RIGHT?'

'OFCOURSE SENSEI!'

'aahw, LEE!'

'Do they do that all the time?' Gaara asked softly and Ino just nodded and signed. 'That's so… weird.'

Gai was hugging Lee in some kind of a choking way and Lee was crying his eyes out, both of them shouting stuff about training and youth.

'NEJI! TENTEN!' and those two poor bastard were pulled in the deathly hug as well.

'Poor poor mutts, ' Kankuro grinned at his brother, Gaara nodded and looked worried at his lover, who seemed to enjoy it anyhow.

'Shall I take you to the Hokage?' Shikamaru asked Gaara who nodded.

The redhead walked over to team Gai, which was freed from its Youthful Hug of Death.

'I'm going to Tsunade-sama,' Gaara softly said to Lee and looking in his eyes.

'Okay, just come to my apartment after that,' Lee said with a smile and he gave Gaara a little kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>'Soooo? You guys have done it hm?'<p>

'What? TENTEN-SAN! That's really rude!'

'I know, just tell me,' Tenten smiled with that catlike smile of hers. She was a yaoifan, but Lee didn't really wanna tell her such stuff! That was so embarrassing!

'Tell!' she said and gave him a hit on his shoulder, making Lee loose his balance and he felt down on the soft grass of the training grounds.

Out of boredom the teens went there, but training hadn't happened.

'Yes,' Lee said without looking at her. 'Yes we have.'

'AAAAHHW! That's so cute!' she cried out and Lee's face turned shamefully red at the very instant.

'Tenten-san…'

'Sooo how was it? Who was on top? I bet you were 'cause-'

'TENTEN!' Lee yelled desperately at her and he sat back up staring mercifully in her eyes.

'Yeah yeah, I'll stop,' she said with a heavy sign and sat down next to him. 'I finally have a yaoi story in real life and he doesn't wanna talk about- '

'I'm thinking about going back with Gaara,' Lee whispered and finally Tenten shut up and looked at him. Not like she was about to stay silent for a long time, though.

'You mean… for a few days back, right? Not like…,'she became quiet again and looked at her friends face with worry in her eyes.

'I mean moving in with him. He asked me and I'm really considering it. If we live in different villages we can't see each other as much as we want. Also he can't leave Suna.'

Lee looked at the leafs which were blocking the sight of the beautiful blue sky above it.

'But Lee, you're seventeen! Gaara is sixteen! You guys are way too young and and and,' Tenten tried to think of other stupid reasons for him to stay.

'We know that,' Lee said and bit on his lower lip.

'Why don't you talk to Gai-sensei about it? In the end he's a grownup too,' Tenten said with a goofy smile. Lee nodded when suddenly a green flash jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

'SENSEI!' Tenten yelled madly. 'You can't do that! I so take back what I said about you being grownup, ugh!'

'Sorry, sorry!' Gai said with his huge smile on his face. 'I just heard you say my name and-'

'Bullshit! You were spying on us!'

'That's not true! Now Lee, tell me what's so bad about you two living in another village?'

'You see! You were spying AND listening!' Tenten growled at him.

Lee ignored Tenten and said: 'Well it's three days of traveling! It will mean that we can't see each other most of the time! And I don't like the idea of that!'

'That's true, but what about Suna? Do you even like it there?' Gai asked and Lee could swear he sounded hopefully.

'Yes, I do like it there. It's nice and not so busy out on the streets, like here. But it's freaking warm! In Konoha it's really green and the weather is a little nicer, but that's it.' Lee signed deeply.

'Hm. I don't know Lee, it's a hard decision. I'd love to tell you to follow your dream and enjoy this youthful moment, but…' his teacher started to cry really loudly.

'Gai-sensei,' Lee said sniffing his nose. It was all so sad!

'It is Faith's work that you guys are together, maybe you should live together too,' another dark voice sounded out of the trees and Neji jumped down as well.

'WHY ARE YOU ALL SPYING ON US?'

'We're ninja's, what else should we do?' Neji asked in a surprised voice and Tenten growled.

'But Neji-kun,' Lee started but Gai let another loud cry escape his mouth and he placed his hands for his wet face.

'Faith might have something huge awaiting for you two,' Neji told Lee with a monotone voice, making Tenten twitch her eye and Lee started to freak out. 'It's your destiny!'

'I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED WITH THIS FAITH THINGY!' Tenten screamed overdramatic. 'STOP CRYING FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

'Tenten! You're so mean!' Gai said crying even louder and he felt down on his knees.

'Hmfp! I didn't..! I! yes I had and… ! No I …, 'Neji spoke confused and scratched the back of his head. Lee was mouth shut.

'Maybe if you stay here, that could be your destiny too,' Neji tried but earned a smack at his head. 'AU! That's not nice! Faith is sooo gonna punish you!'

'LEE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU'RE MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT!'

'hey! What about us?' another smack, this time in Gai's face or partly his face since half of it was blocked by those massive hands.

Lee signed deeply, their help wouldn't really help him…

.

.

'What do you think?' Lee asked hopefully and looked at the orange ninja.

'I don't know, really,' Naruto said while eating his beloved Ramen. 'This is sooo good.'

'Naruto-kun! I really need help now!' Lee sad overreacting and started to pull at Naruto's vest.

'Yeah yeah, relax,' Naruto started but stopped when he saw Lee's eyes. They seemed like he was about to cry, and when he would do that Lee would probably explode.

'Ehm,' The Uzumaki started and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I don't know. If you guys really love each other you should life together. The first time it will be awkward for you there, 'cause you have to find a new sensei and stuff… and it's really different there and the foods so weird! Their Ramen doesn't taste like ours! So really watch out for that!'

.

.

'Lee, are you home?'

The konoha ninja jumped on his feet and ran towards the door of his apartment, as he heard his love came in the door.

'Hey Lee, it was-' Gaara coulnd't finish 'cause Lee had covered his mouth with his own forcefully demanding to let his tongue in it.

The surprised sandninja opened his mouth with a moan and let Lee enter, his hands wrapping around Lee's waist.

One of Lee's hands was tangled in Gaara's hair, the other was already undoing Gaara of his pants.

The taller one bowed his head so he could deepen the kiss more while he pulled Gaara with him towards the couch.

They fell on it and stopped the kiss for a second so Lee could get rid of Gaara's shirt.

'Lee-' But Lee didn't wanna talk and kissed him again, letting his hands run down the bare chest underneath him, it was so smooth and so nice.

Their tongues mingled again and he felt Gaara's hands unwrapping the bandages at his legs.

Lee let his hands run down that bare chest, towards the unbuttoned and unzipped pants and made sure that they got off in no time.

How? No idea but Lee was undone from all his bandages, his spandex and his boxer within two seconds and he roughly pulled down Gaara's boxer too.

'Lee!' Gaara let the desperation escape his mouth and turned a little red after it, yet he smiled softly when Lee pulled his lovers legs around his waist.

'Don't,' Lee said with half closed eyes and kissed his lover again, feeling some saliva running down Gaara's mouth.

Their erections touched slightly, making Lee and Gaara both shudder from the nice feeling.

'Lee,' the redhead panted when Lee stopped kissing his mouth and made his way down his lovers neck. 'Lee…'

'Don't,' the konoha ninja said firmly and stopped with kissing Gaara's neck, one of his hands was playing with Gaara's nibbles, the other one was busy with the redhead's cock.

He felt a little nod and heard Gaara gasp.

Lee continued the biting mark he was making on his lovers neck.

At this moment all Lee wanted was to not be "Lee", not to have to think about the "moving in with each other" thing and he needed Gaara for that.

All Lee wanted was to forget.

...

Lee stood up from the couch, trying not to wake up Gaara when he did so, but it didn't help how soundless he was, trying to accomplish that. Gaara woke up anyway.

'Lee? What's up?' the younger one rubbed his eyes and looked at his lover who was only wearing his boxers and a green T-shirt.

_Looks good_, Gaara thought sleepy and rubbed in his eyes again, remembering he was naked under this blanket…

He looked around, trying to find his underwear.

'Here,' Lee said and threw a pair of boxers and another green shirt to Gaara's head.

'Thanks,' the redhead mumbled as he got dressed while Lee sat down next to him. 'Tell me.'

'Tell you what?' Lee looked at the other side of the room.

'What's going on in your mind,' Gaara said and grabbed Lee's hand to make Lee look at him, it worked.

'I've… been thinking and asking people about this living together,' Lee confessed. 'And it wasn't very helpful what they said. Well, a little was.'

Gaara just nodded and pulled his legs under him so he could sit a little better.

'Gai-sensei said that we're too young, Tenten-san doesn't want me to leave, Naruto-kun says I should if I love you but that the food is awful in Suna and Neji said that this is all faiths fault!' Lee said hysterical and he looked into those greenish eyes of his lover.

'What do you think? '

Really? That was his facking question? That's insane! And stupid and lame and… something Lee should have listened to earlier.

'I wanna be with you, but I don't want to leave everything behind! I haven't finished my training yet and I don't know how people will react in Suna when they found out their gay kazekage is living with his boyfriend and it's all so confusing and…'

'Breath, Lee, breath!' Gaara suggested and Lee did so.

'You're not coming back with me,' the redhead then said, earning an unbelievable stare in return. 'I have talked with the other Kage. Not about the gay part, about the fight.'

Lee didn't seem to understand at all.

'They said that I was too young to handle it well. I did it perfect for being me, but not as Kazekage. First they wanted me to quit, but Tsunade and I convinced them that I'd become a great Kazekage if I would have a lot of training. They made sure that Temari and Kankuro would help me out with the village and in the meantime I would have training from Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and Maito Gai. Here. In Konoha.'

'What? But Suna?' Lee still didn't get it, did he?

'Temari and Kankuro have already been asked, or well the offered it, and they will be taking care of it when I'm not there.

I'll train here to become a better Kazekage as long as I can go back there at least once a month,' Gaara explained and smiled slightly at Lee.

'S…so, you'll be here with me for another year or two and then you go back?' Lee said weakly and Gaara nodded. 'And then I'll be coming with you! I mean if we can survive living together here then it'll all turn out awesome! And I might have finished my training by then too!'

The redhead's eyes seemed to grow from surprise and Lee pulled his boyfriend in a strong hug.

'Yaaaay! That's perfect! Now we can train together!'

Gaara nuzzled in Lee's chest, happy to feel those arms around him.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kankuro, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Gaara were standing at the gate ready to leave Konoha.<p>

'As soon as we arranged everything we'll come back,' Gaara said to Naruto as he said goodbye.

'Kiba, come visit soon!' Kiba's mother and sister said and Kiba nodded with a big smile.

Kankuro and Kiba were going to live together in Suna from now on, something they had wanted for so long.

Gaara felt really happy for them.

The redhead looked at his and Lee's hands which were locked together.

For the first time in what felt like forever the Sandsiblings seemed to taste the best of life.

Not everything was perfect, in fact everything was a huge mess, yet it felt like the best feeling in the whole world!

And when Lee and Gaara looked at each other, they knew that everything might turn out even better.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. ^^<strong>

**I wanna thank you all **LunaMoonMaan, Shinigamigirl93, GameAmy, Kai1398, Oshu and StrictlyNinja  
><strong>For favoriting, alerting and reading this story! ^^ that was awesome! And sooo nice of you!<br>****I hope you all like the weird twist on the end ^^ and the confusing team Gai moment was meant to be so confusing haha ^^  
><strong>

**Have a nice day, week, life ^^ and byeebyee **


End file.
